Stone Cold
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Callie's eyes widened. Arizona was already close to the edge of the roof as it was. "Arizona!" she yelled. She ran towards her, trying to catch her or grab her. Something. But the material of Arizona's jacket sleeve slipped right through her fingers. Suddenly Callie felt nauseous. Arizona was falling. Right in front of her. (50 ways to reunite Calzona)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was listening to Demi Lovato's song Stone Cold and I got this incredible idea for a one-shot which then turned into a two-shot and we'll see how many chapters I end up with.  
 **This might be hard to read if you have a weak stomach**. Also I'm just experimenting with the storyline from Grey's Anatomy. Just because it sucks doesn't mean I can't make it so that Callie and Arizona are end game.

* * *

April helped Arizona got in the taxi but then a moment came where she really messed things up. April let Arizona say the address. And Arizona's clouded mind didn't process information the way it should and she somehow told the driver the address to the apartment building across the street from the hospital. The apartment she and Callie shared for almost 5 years. Arizona hated Penny. Well, no she didn't. But she hated what it meant. Callie was moving on. Penny was smart, funny and pretty. And Callie was the happiest she's ever been apparently. Arizona huffed in the taxi. She spent years loving her and they even got married just for Callie to tell Arizona right in her face that she's never been this happy. Did Arizona fail to make her happy? Arizona also missed Sofia. She hasn't seen her daughter in almost a week. She didn't think it was Callie's fault, but on all the nights that Sofia was supposed to stay with Arizona she was on call or on the night shift. Arizona got out of the taxi and squinted at the apartment building. Was it always this tall and leaning just a little bit to the left? Arizona laughed to herself and walked up the stairs. Which was a really bad decision. And she didn't stop on the fifth floor either, no, she was going straight to the roof. The last time she was on the roof was when she was smoking, right after she moved back into the apartment from the hotel and she was feeling unwanted and uncomfortable. Arizona pushed on the roof door, nearly whining when the door refused to open, before realizing that she had to push. She giggled and stumbled on the roof. She always found the view beautiful from here. Sometimes in the summer she would lay here with Callie on a blanket and they would watch stars. It also always made her feel so fearless. There was no railing on the roof. Just a flat cement. She neared the edge of the roof, but not too close, and sat down.

What Callie assumed was going to a perfect day turned into a disaster. Penny, her Penny, was a doctor that was involved in Derek's death. She knew Meredith's accusation was pretty irrational. Penny didn't really kill him. But she was there and she was partly responsible for not giving Derek the proper care. Callie shook her head. Sofia was staying with Zola, Bailey and Elis and she didn't want to be home alone. She parked her car in front of her former apartment building. She loved watching the hospital lights from the roof of the building. Arizona always claimed she loved the stars, but no, Callie loved watching the lights. And hearing the ambulances rush by. It never meant that something positive happened but to her it was home. Callie skipped up the stairs, her eyes widening when she realized the roof door was partly opened. Nobody ever came up to the roof. It was locked for the children and adults just never bothered to check it out. There was nothing up here. Callie pushed the door further open before she realized there was someone sitting there. She could only make out the silhouette in the darkness and reflection from the city lights. But as she walked closer, she realized it was actually Arizona. Great, just the person she needed to see today. Arizona tried really hard at the dinner to get to know Penny and Callie couldn't be more grateful but it was hard. Having her around constantly. Because you can't just stop loving someone overnight. Callie pulled her black jacket tighter around herself. She noticed smoke coming from Arizona's direction. "Arizona," Callie called out.

Arizona's eyes widened and suddenly she had the urge to hide the cigarette away from Callie like she did from her parents when she was younger. "I wasn't smoking," she said quickly and giggled as she threw the cigarette away.

"Aha," Callie said. "How much wine did you have? And please don't tell me you drove here."

Arizona, with some difficulty, scrambled to stand up, swaying slightly. "I didn't really have as much wine as I later had scotch. And I got here with taxi."

The way Arizona was squinting at Callie she knew that Arizona wanted to tell her something. "You can say what you want," Callie said. Because Arizona was drunk and wasn't going to remember this tomorrow.

Arizona's jaw dropped at how well Callie knew her. But then again they were together for a long time and Callie could read her like an open book. "Penny's nice. Penny's lovely," Arizona started rambling. "It was intimidating at first but then later I realized she was there when Derek died so I feel better. But I shouldn't because this could happen to anyone. But it happened to Penny. And our friends, your friends, are all mad at her which goes back to making me feel better. But you said that she makes you happy. The happiest you've ever been in your whole life. Did I fail you? Did I fail to make you happy? But you know what? If… If happy is her, I'm happy for you. I am, really." Arizona finished her stuttered and slurred ramble and hung her head low.

Callie shivered in the cold night. Her throat closed up a little. Because Arizona did make her happy. They were married. They had Sofia. But their last years together were breaking her apart and it didn't seem fair to either of them to stay in a relationship that caused them pain. So Callie decided to say something just because she knew that Arizona wasn't going to remember any of this. "I was happy with you. We have so much history, Arizona. Everything that happened in the past 7 years is us. You gave me so much happiness. But just because I was happy with you, doesn't mean I can't be happy with her. Penny's a great person. Whatever happened that night is obviously something that she's not taking lightly. But Arizona," Callie spoke softly causing Arizona to look up to her with her big eyes, making her look so childlike, "you did make me happy. And I'll always have these wonderful memories of you."

Arizona nodded. "I get it," she murmured. "Doesn't mean I understand or that it doesn't hurt but like I said, if happy is her I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Callie said genuinely.

Arizona then suddenly laughed. "I keep thinking that if I stopped loving you all of this would be easier but I can't seem to stop. And I'm just so dizzy right now." She tried to make a few steps forward but ended up stumbling backwards.

Callie's eyes widened. Arizona was already close to the edge of the roof as it was. "Arizona!" she yelled. She ran towards her, trying to catch her or grab her. Something. But the material of Arizona's jacket sleeve slipped right through her fingers. Suddenly Callie felt nauseous. Arizona was falling. Right in front of her. And she was never going to forget the horrible sound of her body hitting the ground. Her brain blacked out. Every rational decision left her mind. Was it for a minute that she stood there? Longer? Ambulance lights turned on by the hospital and sirens filled with her ears. A woman ran out of her former apartment building trying to get a closer look of Arizona. Callie was a doctor, she was supposed to be down there trying to help her. Callie's stomach turned and she emptied its content on the roof before it all came back to her. Arizona needed help. Tears burning in her eyes, her lips trembling and her hands shaking Callie ran down from the roof and in front of the building. The woman looking at Arizona's motionless body couldn't figure out what to do as she spoke on the phone with 911 dispatch. "I'm a doctor," Callie rasped out. But right now she didn't feel like one. There was blood. A lot of it. Most likely a head injury, Arizona's usually flawless face scratched, her jaw broken. Callie's hand was so unsteady she wasn't even sure if Arizona had a pulse or if is imagined it. And then the ambulance came and she was being pushed away while the medics were trying to save Arizona. Callie felt at loss. She didn't know what to do, what to say, who to call. She needed someone. She dialed a phone number. "Karev?" she whispered after his grumpy reply. "It's A-Arizona, can you meet me in the hospital?"

It was after the ambulance left and the lady moved away from the scene to talk to police officers that Callie inhaled sharply and broke down on the ground. She couldn't stop her tears and she couldn't catch a breath. The police officer tried to talk to her, to console her but Callie was barely able to hear him.

"Torres?" Alex asked. "I rushed to the hospital and you weren't even there." It was 2 in the morning. He was tired and confused. "Why's there blood next to you and what happened to Robbins?"

Callie ended up coughing as she tried to speak. "S-she... The roof," Callie managed to stutter. "She fell."

Alex's eyes widened and he looked up. "Shit," he said under his breath. "She fell from the roof? What happened? She survived right?" But at his second glance towards the roof he shuddered.

"I-I don't know. The ambulance came. They took her away," Callie said absently. "Oh god, I don't know if she's alive. I can't." She shook her head. "I can't. I… Mark's already gone. Sofia… She's only going to have me. I can't do it on my own." And she realized how terrible Meredith must have felt. She was alone with three children.

Alex knelt down in front of Callie. "Robbins is like immortal. She survived the plane crash and car crash and shooting. She'll survive this too. Look, I left a sleeping half-naked girl in my bed, come on."

Callie cringed. "That's too much information," she muttered. She took a look at the spot where Arizona landed and wiped her tears away. "What am I going to do if she doesn't make it? Oh my god, this is all my fault. She got drunk because of me. I know she wasn't comfortable with meeting Penny. But I wanted you guys to meet her. Today was a disaster," she cried again.

"Actually yesterday was a disaster," Alex said. "Look, unless you pushed her down the roof this isn't your fault. You didn't push her did you?"

Callie glared at him. "Of course not!"

The police officer realized Callie has stopped hyperventilating. "Miss, may I speak with you for a couple of minutes?"

Callie just nodded.

"Why where you on the roof with the lady?"

"A-arizona, her name is Arizona," Callie said. "I, uh, I didn't know she was here. I just wanted a few minutes of peace when I noticed she was there."

"So you knew her?"

Callie swallowed audibly. "We were married."

Officer's eyes widened but quickly went back to normal. "Was she intoxicated? Has she been acting strange lately? Any suicidal thoughts?"

"She wasn't suicidal!" Callie nearly screamed. Or was she? No, she was just too drunk. "She tried to get up and she stumbled backwards and she lost her balance." And Callie knew why Arizona lost her balance. "She doesn't have one leg. She lost her balance," she repeated quietly.

Alex noticed Callie was on the edge of another break down. It reminded him of that time she was crying in an on call room after Mark died. "Come on," he said quietly, pulling her up in a standing position. "We'll head to the hospital. I'll call Jo and tell her what happened. People will wanna be here."

"We can't lose another one of us," Callie gasped, tears falling again.

"We won't," Alex encouraged her. He helped her into his car and drove across the street. He wasn't sure if Callie could handle walking there. "You're not gonna pass out will you?"

Callie just shook her head. She couldn't form a word, she didn't know what she was thinking or feeling. Alex opened the car door for her when they arrived to the hospital and helped her out. They got to the information desk. They weren't doctors right now. "Can I get any information about Doctor Robbins? Arizona Robbins?"

The lady behind the counter wasn't new, she knew all the surgeons, but she still had to act professional. "I can only give information to her family."

"I'm her emergency contact," Callie said, taken back. Everyone knew she used to be married to Arizona.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Torres, but she must have changed her emergency contact. It says that Barbara Robbins is now in charge of her medical decisions," she spoke.

Callie turned to Alex with a panicky expression. "Alex, I can't call her mom and tell her that Arizona fell off a roof. Do you know how that sounds? Oh god, they're going to have to fly here from Baltimore."

"We already contacted her mom," the lady at the counter said.

Alex sighed. "Can you at least tell us if she's alive?"

He ignored the glare she sent him and continued to stare at her. "She was rushed to surgery. Her condition is critical. That's all I can say."

Callie whimpered and Alex led her to the waiting room. "Do you want me to call anyone? I don't know how to handle this stuff. Maybe I should call Meredith. Or Maggie."

"No, no. Meredith's had a hard night enough as it was," Callie said, shaking her head.

"What about Penny?"

Callie shook her head even faster. "She wouldn't understand. I mean she knows Arizona and I dated and that Sofia's ours but she doesn't know… us. About Mark and Africa and all other horrible things."

"You and Robbins had some good times," Alex said with a shrug. "I know for a fact you tried to do her in an on call room before you got chicken pox."

Callie cracked a smile but it disappeared seconds later. "Do you ever miss Stevens?"

Alex scrunched his face. "Izzie? Why would I miss her?"

"You got married. She was supposed to be the love of your life. Didn't you love her?" Callie asked.

"Uhm, I did, I guess. But look, things were different back then. She got cancer, nearly died, got fired and then left. I thought I loved her or whatever, but I'm with Jo now. Why?"

Callie shrugged. "Do you think Penny's my Jo? That I'll just forget about Arizona?"

Alex chuckled. "You have a kid with her. And me and Izzie weren't together for that long."

"But still," Callie argued, unsure why. "She said that it was the worst night of her life. That the day Derek died was the worst night of Penny's life. But what if she also meant that today was the worst night of her life? You're my family, my friends. All I have left."

"You brought her into Mer's house. Obviously everyone freaked out," Alex said, trying to comfort her but it wasn't going so well.

Callie chewed on her lip for a few moments. "I talked about friends to her. I mentioned their name. I said that Meredith lost her husband Derek in a car crash because they didn't give him the proper care. She knew. She should have said something."

Alex shrugged. "People suck."

Callie snorted, wiping her tears away with her jacket sleeve. "She's Arizona."

"What?" Alex really wished he understood women. One minute they were crying and the next they said one word that he was supposed to understand. Well he didn't.

"Penny. She's Arizona but from before the plane crash. They have the same sense of humor, we finish each other's sentences and share same thoughts, just like I did with Arizona. And they both like donuts." Callie sighed. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"I so don't get women," Alex grumbled. "Want me to call Jo?"

Callie shook her head. "I meant with Penny. Obviously she lied to me. But then again, Arizona lied to me before too. What if I'm just meant to be single forever?"

"You're too hot for that," Alex said unapologetically. "Look, it's almost 4 am. I have work today. You have work today. Robbins is probably gonna be in surgery for a while and there's nothing for us to do. Let me drive you home."

"Can I stay with you and Jo?"

Alex groaned. "What is it with you and lesbians and staying at my place?" he complained under his breath. He walked next to Callie, making sure she wasn't as unstable as before and drove her to his house.

Callie called in sick in the morning and no one asked her any questions. She didn't really get much sleep, her mind replaying the awful sound of Arizona's body hitting the ground. She couldn't lay in bed all day though as Arizona's parents were coming and she had to pick up Sofia. Sofia has been going through a lot lately. She didn't understand why her mommies didn't live together anymore and why she had to move out of the house and she also started preschool which of course Sofia didn't like. Callie smiled at Sofia. "Hey, princess. Did you have fun with Zola?"

Sofia nodded. "We maked muffins," she said with a bright smile. "No school today?"

"No school today," Callie confirmed. "Your grandpa and grandma are in town," she said excited. Sofia knew them mostly through Skype, though they did visit when Callie and Arizona were going through therapy. It was a part of the program.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Sofia asked with a wide smile. Callie nodded but she wasn't really sure. "With mama?" Sofia asked again.

Callie's breath caught in her throat. As she sat Sofia in the car and helped her with the seat belt she decided to tell her. "Your mama had a little accident last night. She's in the hospital and won't be able to go to the zoo." Also the weather wasn't on their side because dark clouds were already gathering.

"Oh," Sofia said with a frown. "Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping," Callie said. She wasn't really sure what Arizona's condition was. "But when she gets better we're going to visit her."

Sofia pouted. "Will mama fall asleep forever like daddy? I don't want her to sleep."

Callie's heart broke. "I don't know yet, little miss. Come on, we're going to see grandma and grandpa." She drove them to the hospital where she was meeting with Barbara and Daniel. She was closer to Barbara and honestly, Arizona's dad still scared her. When she got to the waiting room Barbara was crying. Callie's eyes closed for a moment. "Please don't," she murmured to herself, applying to Arizona's life. "Hi," she said softly.

"Oh sweetie," Barbara cried even louder, embracing Callie.

Callie felt her chest tightening. "Is... Arizona?" Barbara just stayed in the hug and Callie turned her head towards Daniel.

"She's in a bad shape," was all he said.

Owen walked up to them and Callie released Barbara to walk up to him. "What happened? What are her injuries?"

Owen looked over at Arizona's parents that were in no condition to take in the information he had. "You need to listen to this as a doctor and not someone that was close with her." At Callie's nod he started. "She suffered a severe break of her right leg, her prosthetic was crushed and we had to take it off but it pretty much saved her life. Her lung collapsed and she broke a few ribs. One wrist sprained and the other broken. Broken jaw and a skull fracture which led to a brain bleed. There's a lot of scratches. She suffered no injuries to her spine and neck though."

Callie visibly relaxed at that but it didn't mean that Arizona was okay. "So what now?"

"We keep her sedated for as long as possible. She just went through 9 hours of surgeries and there's more to come. I'm saying this as a friend. Wait, until you see her. There's a lot of bruising. And while you can take it I don't think they can."

Callie turned around to face her former in laws. They were already crushed enough as it is. "Okay," she said quietly. "But she'll live right? She's going to be okay?"

"We had to revive her. And there was a lot of internal bleeding. Right now she's as stable as she can be," was all Owen said.

Callie returned to Arizona's parents, picking up Sofia and making her giggle and squeal in delight. She wasn't aware of the horrible things that were happening around her. And Callie needed that. "He said we probably shouldn't see her today. Give her some time to heal. It'll be a while before she wakes up."

"Callie?"

Callie turned around, taking in a shaky breath. She wasn't sure if she could deal with Penny right now. She put Sofia back on her feet with a kiss on the cheek. "Excuse me for a minute," she apologized. She walked towards Penny, her hands in her jeans pockets. She changed before picking Sofia in the morning.

Penny had a worried expression on her face. "I heard about Arizona. I'm really sorry. I thought you called in sick."

"I did," Callie said. "I'm not working today. Uhm, I only met with Arizona's parents. Sofia wants to go to the zoo with them."

"Oh," Penny muttered. "Can I call you later?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know if I'll be available. I'm going to take a few days off to spend time with her parents, see how things are going. It's… She's one of us. We can't lose another one."

"I get it," Penny said, a little too harshly. "They said that you were there on the roof with her. You weren't, like, trying to get back together?"

"Of course not! I'm not a cheater," Callie said defensively. "She was drunk. And I didn't even know she was there until I got to the roof. Look, I can't really talk about this right now," she said distractedly as she looked back at Sofia and her former in-laws.

Penny nodded. "Okay."

Callie just sent her a small smile and walked back to Barbara and Daniel. "It's going to rain later so how about we head to the park and go to the Zoo some other day?" she suggested, looking mostly at Sofia.

"Okay," Sofia said, smiling from the attention she was getting from her grandma and grandpa. Daniel looked tough but he still tickled her tummy and hoisted her in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a Callie/Arizona fanfiction but right now Penny is still here since I'm following this season's storyline. Be patient. When have I ever disappointed you? Thank you for all the support.  
I think this is the most dramatic, cliffhanging story I have ever written.

* * *

Callie walked to the park with Sofia, who dragged Daniel to the swing set so he could push her, and Barbara. She felt a little awful for the way she reacted to Penny but there were no manuals on how to react to things like this. Arizona was her person. That wasn't going to change. But it didn't mean Penny couldn't be her person either, right? Callie sighed in defeated and sat down on one of the benches.

Barbara joined her. They watched Sofia play with her grandpa. "This must be hard for you too," she said quietly. "I know you and Arizona are separated but it can't be easy."

Callie's eyes shut closed tightly, images of Arizona falling flashing in front of her before she opened them again. "I was there with her," she rasped out, her voice shaky.

"Oh? Were you… She didn't say you're getting back together," Barbara said confused.

Callie shook her head. "We're not. I didn't know she was there until I got there. We had a dinner night tonight at Meredith's. And," she paused, unsure how to continue, "we were all there and I figured it would be a good thing to introduce my girlfriend to my friends."

If Barbara was shocked or surprised she didn't let her know. "And I assume my daughter wasn't the most sober person at the party?"

A chuckle escaped Callie's lips. "No. I don't know what they talked about, I was on call and had to go to work but when I came back everyone was so serious and there was so much tension. So they told me that this woman I've been dating was involved in Derek's death. Well, not involved. She was one of his doctors. And he died because he didn't get the proper care. And I talked about them to her, you know, but she never said anything. I guess I just felt betrayed. And the roof was always so peaceful and I needed some time for myself."

"You know I'm not judging you," Barbara said. "Arizona said that you're dating again. There's nothing wrong with that."

Callie shrugged. "I feel like it's wrong. I mean, Arizona hasn't moved on yet. And she could. But I like Penny, things have been easy with her. Until now."

"Honestly, Arizona wasn't expecting you to break up with her. She called me on the day of the final therapy session and she was really excited. She told me things. About you two reconnecting." Callie blushed, her gaze dropping to the floor. "She was so crushed when you said that you wanted them to end. But she understood. And for Arizona to say that she understood a decision so painful, it meant a lot."

"I didn't plan on breaking us up that day," Callie said quietly, playing with her own hands. "But when we got there and she started talking and we were both crying and I realized how much pain we unintentionally caused to each other, it just didn't seem fair to either of us."

"But honey, pain is meant to be felt," Barbara murmured. "You're not hurting when you know you have nothing to lose. I remember almost 20 decades ago when Arizona left home to go studying and Timmy just left to serve the country and for the first time it was just me and Daniel. I was used to him being gone but he was promoted and had to take some time off. It was after a really bad tour too. So he started drinking," Barbara said as he looked over at her husband, but there was no accusation in her voice. "It got so bad that I almost called the police one night. When he had his hand raised above me and realized that what he's been doing was wrong. So he signed up for AA meetings. And Dan is not a person who just does things like that. He sobered up, but to this day he still apologizes about it sometimes. You're the first person I ever told this."

Callie nodded, her vision getting blurry as tears burned in her eyes. She laughed and quickly wiped her tears away. "I don't know why I'm crying," she apologized awkwardly.

"It's okay to still love her. And it's okay to love two people at the same time," Barbara said as if she knew exactly how Callie was feeling. "Even if you're separated from one."

Callie glanced over at Sofia to make sure she was playing nicely. "How can you love two people at the same time?" She wasn't sure if she loved Penny yet.

"You never forget your true love," Barbara said and smiled. "Dan and I were both fairly young when we got married. And he got deployed shortly after our wedding so I was alone for nearly two years. A handsome young man moved into a house next door and as a good neighbor I made him some pie and brought it over to welcome the new neighbor. He was a nice person. And very easy on the eyes," Barbara joked and winked at Callie. "We spent a lot of time together, usually just talking. And we fell in love. Now, we didn't kiss or anything because I was already married and times were different back then. But we had a wonderful connection and back then I could only talk to Dan through letters. So as Daniel's returning date was nearing I was scared that he would come back and I wouldn't feel the same for him anymore. I was so wrong. When he came back, I was so happy. And I realized that while he was away I made almost a copy of him. And that the neighbor simply reminded me of my husband."

Callie remembered what she told Alex. How Penny was Arizona from before the car crash. "I wish you came to visit more often," she said instead. "Sofia's been having a hard time lately. She looks so happy today."

"I can understand that. She has a tough life behind her for such little girl," Barbara cooed.

"When the ambulance left and a police officer started asking questions he asked me if… if she was suicidal. If she wanted to fall off the roof. And it just seems so wrong. She loved life. It doesn't seem like her to give up on things," Callie admitted.

"I like to believe my daughter would fight. Will fight. For Sofia. And you."

Callie nodded. "I hope so," she murmured. Sofia ran towards her and a small smile appeared on her face as Sofia jumped in her arms. "Did you have fun playing with grandpa?"

Sofia grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "And he promised ice cream."

Callie smiled at Daniel who cleared his throat and started looking around so he wouldn't make an eye contact. "We better get that ice cream before it starts to rain," she said taking Sofia's hand and standing up.

A week passed with no changes to Arizona's condition. She was still critical but her physical wounds were slowly healing. After three days her parents left and Callie went back to work as if nothing happened. But it didn't help that Arizona was in the ICU which she walked by on hourly basis. She still hasn't seen her. Sofia also spiked a fever because of a cold she caught and she was very unhappy her mama wasn't there to comfort her. Callie wasn't really happy to leave her with a babysitter either. "I'll be home quickly," she promised her sick daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Mama?" Sofia pouted.

"She's getting better," Callie said. It wasn't a total lie. Arizona wasn't getting worse from what she heard. "I love you little miss princess."

"Love you too," Sofia murmured sleepily.

Callie tucked her daughter further in her bed and smiled at the babysitter before she left for work. It tore her apart and she barely had time for Penny. Before, things were easier before. They saw each other when they could, talked on the phone every night, texted constantly. But now Callie's mind was shifting between Sofia, to Arizona and to her work. However she couldn't avoid Penny at the coffee cart.

"Calliope," Penny said with a hesitant smile.

Callie smiled back, just as nervous. "Hi. Sorry I didn't call last night. Sofia got sick and I had to go through like six animated movies and then there was a puking situation."

"I understand," Penny said.

"How's work?" Callie suddenly asked, sipping on her hot coffee.

Penny shrugged. "Uncomfortable. But it's understandable. How's uhm… Arizona?"

Callie licked her lips. "I don't know, really. I haven't gone to see her yet and I'm just waiting for her to wake up or something." She remembered back when Mark wake up. And then he started getting weaker until he passed away. Callie's pager went off and she sighed. "I'll see you at lunch?" Penny nodded and Callie leaned in for a quick peck on a lip. Callie got gowned quickly and entered trauma room 2. Meredith was already working on an older man that got hit by a car as he tried to cross the street. "What are his injuries?"

Meredith didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't even look up at her.

Callie's jaw tightened. So now Meredith was mad at her? She huffed and took a look at the scans. "Oh, he's definitely going to need surgery. His hip is completely crushed. And his knee looks bad too." She looked at Meredith, waiting for anything. "Seriously?" Callie exhaled loudly. "Book OR 1," she said to the nurse.

"OR 2," Meredith corrected her. "I don't want the gallery."

Callie clenched her teeth together. "Well, I want OR 1."

"He has a ruptured diaphragm and there's a bleed. He needs this more than some carpentry," Meredith hissed.

Callie's eyes turned almost black with the anger. She's been holding back for a week now. Ignoring the glares and whispers. "Well, when you're done with your surgery have fun telling him he's losing his leg because the supply to his right leg is being cut off." Callie snapped her gloves off, a loud groan escaping her throat as soon as she exited the trauma room. She wanted to break things. Kick something.

Maggie saw Callie leaving the trauma room. "Hey, why are you looking so pissed off?"

"It's your goddamn sister," Callie spat angrily.

"Oh," Maggie said, taking a step back.

Callie exhaled loudly. "Sorry, it's not you. It's just… It's not my fault that Penny was there when Derek died. I didn't know that until after all of you did. And I hate being judged for that. Why is it that all the people that I date do things that I get judged over? George cheated. Not my fault. Erica left. Also not my fault. Arizona cheated. Not my fault either. Penny being responsible for Derek's poor health care? The least of my fault. I didn't even know her then." She finished her ramble with slumped shoulders, feeling lighter than she did holding all the anger inside.

"Have you talked to Mer about it?" Maggie suggested.

"Oh, how come I haven't thought of that? Of course I tried, but she ignores me," Callie said, her tone getting louder.

Meredith wheeled their patient out of the trauma room. "OR 1. Be there in ten," she ordered, looking pass her.

Maggie smiled. "See, one step at the time. She said something. Now you scrub in and say something to her back."

Callie rolled her eyes. She watched Meredith take the elevator while she walked down the stairs. They were behaving like two teenage girls that liked the same boy. Except now Callie had the potential to fall in love with a woman that Meredith thought took her husband's life away. Callie entered the scrub room and didn't say a word. She scrubbed in silence, the tension almost driving her insane. Callie walked in the operating room and got gowned. She didn't even wait for Meredith. She just simply started her part.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Meredith groaned. "He's already losing blood."

Callie closed her eyes for a second, not a single word leaving her mouth.

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment?"

Callie's jaw clenched. "Well, it seems to work for you." She released a puff of air before focusing on her patient. Her part of the surgery would last around 3 hours. Callie had no idea how to share this room with Meredith for so long in silence. The 80 year old man's heart started giving out and his blood pressure was bottoming out.

"What did you do?" Meredith asked.

Callie groaned. This was hell. She checked the man's pelvis and then the rest of his right leg. "He's bleeding out in his interior thigh. Hang another unit of blood." And then Callie did her part. She ran the scalpel along his thigh and a gush of blood spilled over her and her shoes. She didn't mind. But Meredith did.

"Couldn't you warn me?"

Callie chuckled, but it wasn't because she thought she situations was funny. It was more like a quick puff of air through her nose. "It's not like anyone warned me."

And suddenly Meredith realized they weren't talking about surgery anymore. "You brought her into my house. My home. Where my fatherless children live. And she's responsible for that!"

"You think she doesn't know that? You think she enjoyed being put into the spotlight like that? And I didn't know. Everyone knew before me. And it's not like I didn't talk to her about my co-workers and friends," Callie started explaining angry as she inserted plates and pins into the man's hip. "The name Derek Shepherd shouldn't have been strange to her. But not once did she say she knew him. Or you. Fuck," she growled, using her strength to snap the metal rod in half.

Meredith's eyes widened. Angry Callie was a dangerous Callie and she didn't want to mess with someone who knew how to use a bone saw this well. "So maybe it wasn't either of our faults. But to bring her into the hospital and now I have to be her mentor? I can't teach the person that killed my husband. And you should know that. Arizona's in a coma."

"That's different. Arizona and I are separated. And she's receiving the best medical care in the country," Callie said. "Are you saying that you've never made a mistake? Because if I recall correctly you dropped a kidney. Luckily the patient lived. It could happen to everyone."

Meredith glared at Callie. "The first thing they teach you in med school is to always check for head and spinal injuries first. Because it doesn't matter if your spleen is bleeding or you broke your leg when you're slowly slipping into coma or paralyzed from the neck down."

Callie shook her head. "I'm too tired to argue about this. It happened. I can't bring Derek back and neither can Penny. He was my friend too. We spent a lot of time together in the last few months. Admittedly, we mostly argued but he was my friend. He was one of us. He is one of us."

"I can't teach her," Meredith said, her voice calmer now. "Because every time I look at her I get so angry. And I think of my kids. And I just can't teach her. I can't be her mentor."

"I understand that," Callie murmured. "I don't know why she transferred her. I didn't know she was coming to work with us." And the more she thought about it, the more it felt like Penny was trying to get closer to Meredith and not her.

"No more arguing over Penny?"

Callie nodded. "No more arguing over Penny," she agreed, her tense shoulders dropping.

There was a long silence. But this time comfortable as they worked on their patient before Meredith spoke again. "What about Arizona? You haven't gone to see her yet," she stated.

Callie looked at her shocked. "You have?"

Meredith nodded. "We all have. Like you said, she's one of us. She looks better if that helps. And she's alive. She just needs to wake up. You do want her to wake up right?"

"Of course I do! We have a child together. And it's not like I stopped caring about her. I'll always care," Callie said. There was a stumble from the gallery and they both looked up. Callie cursed under her breath as she caught a glimpse of Penny before she disappeared from the gallery. Callie looked reluctant. She was nearly finished with her surgery but she really needed to speak with Penny. Her pagers went off.

"Doctor Torres, it's yours," the nurse.

Callie turned her head to look at her pager. "Okay. Is it an emergency?"

"It's Doctor Robbins," the nurse said.

Callie looked down at her bloody gloved hands and then at the patient before looking into Meredith's eyes.

Meredith sensed her hesitation. "Go. I'll get Wilson down here. She's done these things with you. He's going to be fine," she encouraged her.

"Okay," Callie breathed out before she snapped her gloves off and barely had enough patience to tear down her down and throw it in the bin. She rushed to the ICU, skipping every other stair in the process. Her heart started beating faster and she came face to face with Amelia. Amelia's face was serious, her eyes worried. Callie felt her heart drop. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So honestly I don't really know where I'm going with this story yet. I post as I write. Hopefully it's making sense.  
Also I keep writing Peggy instead of Penny and Meggy instead of Maggie sometimes because damn, names are confusing. This is why I need a beta haha.

 **I might not be able to update for a while but I'm doing my best.**

* * *

"What happened?" Callie repeated her questions, her eyes flicking between Amelia and the closed door of Arizona's ICU room. "I… I was in surgery and I know I should have visited sooner but I've been so insanely busy," she started blabbering nervously. She was so scared that Amelia had bad news when she didn't even make the time to see Arizona.

"Take a deep breath," Amelia said. "I would normally just contact her emergency person but her parents just left and I figured you are going to keep them updated," she started. "We woke her up, just for a minute, and I checked her pupils' reaction and she responded to light and traced my finger a little before we sedated her again. She was in a lot of pain."

Callie held her breath. "And?"

"Her brain had enough time to heal so we'll start waking her up," Amelia explained. "Do you agree with that?"

"I don't think I hold any authority over her medical decisions," Callie said and shrugged. "But I agree with that. Is everything else okay? Her vitals? Brain activity? She hasn't tried speaking, has she?"

Amelia laughed. "She's intubated. Look, just go inside. You can check her medical records," she said. "Take a look at her yourself."

Callie grimaced. "Is it… Is that a good thing to do? Because I still can't sleep without hearing that horrible sound of a human body hitting the ground. I… It was horrible. And the roof was so high."

"She's lucky to be alive," Amelia agreed. "But we won't know anything until she wakes up. She could have memory problems or speech problems. Maybe even altered personality. But for now we're hopeful that Arizona is still, Arizona."

Callie managed a little smile. "Thank you," she murmured. She waited until Amelia walked away to gather enough courage to push the slide door to the side and step in the room. She still needed to talk to Penny. Callie sighed, looking around the familiar room before she would take a look at Arizona. She noticed her prosthetic in the corner. Or what was left of it. The leg snapped in half and was now in more parts than just one. Callie thought back of the bionic leg project she did with Derek. It all started because of Arizona and yet Arizona never tried it. Callie never offered and Arizona never asked. And then she finally looked at Arizona. Faded bruises, scratches, stitches, wires, tubes and bandages. When Callie first met Arizona she barely had any scars. Callie sighed. Now Arizona had a faint scar on her forehead. Alex did a wonderful job stitching it up but Callie still knew it was there. And the very obvious scar on her stomp where her leg was cut off. Her relationship with Callie marked her so much and that's what Callie meant by causing each other pain, beside the emotional one. Callie looked at Arizona's vitals. She was stable. And that was enough for now. "You have to wake up," she uttered quietly. "For Sof. For yourself. For me. We can't lose another one. You need to wake up and be okay," Callie said almost desperately. She squeezed Arizona's hand before walking to the corner of the room and grabbing the prosthetic, or what was left of it. Callie was determined to fix her leg. Make it even better. She slid the door closed and nearly crashed into Penny. "Oh, Penny, hi."

"Hey," Penny dragged her words slowly. "You free for lunch?"

Callie looked at the hospital clock and then at the leg she was holding. "How about we have lunch in my lab? I need to work on something."

"Uh sure," Penny agreed. "Sandwich?"

Callie cringed. "How about a salad? Or maybe lasagna but only if it looks edible. Oh and don't forgot about the yogurt."

Penny laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Watching Penny leave, Callie went in her lab. She still had some sensors available and she just needed to twig and play around with one of the legs a little so it would fit Arizona. She couldn't start with sensors until Arizona was responsive but she was able to start fixing Arizona's prosthetic. She needed to clock in more lab hours anyway. Penny returned with lunch just as she figured out a way to make the knee more bendable.

"So the lasagna looked a little scary so I brought you the salad with chicken and your yogurt," Penny said and placed food in front of Callie.

"Thanks," Callie said gratefully. She started going through the computer files where she first started the research.

Penny looked over, genuinely interested in what Callie was doing. "So what are you researching?"

"Uhm, Derek and I worked on sensors for a bionic leg," Callie said, a little hesitant to talk about it. It's when she first cried for Derek, when Dan got his leg. "The whole project started because of Arizona but we never got around to do it and I still have some sensors left and her prosthetic broke so I figured it's now or never."

Penny's eyes widened. "She has a prosthetic leg?"

Callie laughed, realizing she never actually mentioned that. It just seemed obvious to her. But then the smile was wiped off her face. "Yeah. Alex had to cut it off after the plane crash. I had this great plans to save it and well, I was operating on Derek and she went into shock so we had to cut it off." She didn't make a single eye contact with her girlfriend as she said that.

Penny never realized how much Callie hadn't told her about her ex. Obviously they had a story since they had a daughter together but this surprised her. "Wow," she mumbled.

Callie stabbed her fork into the salad and every once in a while took a bite while reading what she wrote before about bionic leg and Derek's sensors. She had Arizona's prosthetic on the desk in front of her. She couldn't do much with it, she needed to order a new one. She sent an e-mail to David, Arizona's prosthesis, who wrote back quickly that he has one available right away. "Yes," Callie said to herself and got startled when Penny laughed. She nearly forgot she was here. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"You really got let lost in your research," Penny commented.

Callie shrugged. "I think medicine wouldn't be able to advance this much without research. A few years ago, Arizona won a Carter Madison grant, and with help of her resident they flew in a bunch of kids from Africa that needed lifesaving surgeries. And we patched them up and sent them home. It was incredible. And Derek and I worked for a really long time on bionic legs for soldiers and we finally figured it out and now they're available for everyone. Well, the price is high but I'm working on lowering it down."

"So this program… It started because of your ex?"

"She wasn't an ex then," Callie said. "But I did start this for her. But then everything happened and she never got her bionic leg so instead we started helping other people. I had the idea for the sensors but I couldn't make them by myself so Derek helped me. And it was such a success that the president wanted the work for himself. We agreed to share but that's why he was on that road."

Penny chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know," Callie said, looking down at the leg. "Doesn't change anything or makes Mer feel better but I know." A loud knock on her lab door made her jump.

Maggie poked her head in. "Am I bothering you?"

"No," Callie said. "What's up?"

"The cafeteria is full," Maggie said. "And Meredith's skipping lunch so I don't have anywhere to sit." Callie laughed, pushing a free chair next to her towards Maggie. "So what are you doing?" she asked curiously. She smiled politely at Penny but didn't know what to say.

"Working on Arizona's leg," Callie answered. "I need to get the leg from David actually but he's in PT now. Any cool cases today?"

Maggie shrugged. "Not really. I had a little girl that had trouble breathing after a fall in school but Alex stole that from me."

"He does that," Callie chuckled. "I need to get the leg if I want to start on this," she muttered, picking up her phone. "Just gonna tell one of the residents. That's why they're here for anyway."

"I can get it," Penny suddenly said.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows. "No, it's fine."

"I'm a resident. It's what I'm here for anyway," Penny said and sounded just a little too enthusiastically with a forced smile and stood up.

The door slam let Callie know her girlfriend really was mad at her. "Trouble in paradise?"

Callie nodded. "You could say so. We've been doing so great before the dinner, really. She told me she was looking for a job and I knew she was a doctor but I didn't even think she would choose this hospital." She sighed, playing with the fork for a while. "I feel… Like… This is going to sound strange, but I liked having a relationship out of this hospital. She doesn't know me as Doctor Torres and doesn't know the Callie and Arizona story."

"That story is extremely intimidating," Maggie agreed. Callie sent her a look. "It's true. You loved each other. As far as I know you still do, at least a little. And there's this legendary tale going around the hospital. About two people meeting in a dirty bathroom and then falling in love. You broke up before that shooting happened where Derek almost died and you were both together looking at the shooter and afterwards you got back together. And I heard she went to Africa and when she came back you were pregnant but she still stayed and then you got into a car crash right after she proposed. It's an insane story. And you got married but it wasn't legal yet but to you it still counted and that's just so romantic. Then the plane crash happened and from what Meredith told me it had to be horrible. But Penny doesn't hold a candle to this story," Maggie talked excitedly and animatedly.

"No, she doesn't," Callie said quietly under her breath. "Is this really that well known? I've always thought the story about the girl from the bar and guy from the bar was more popular," Callie admitted.

Maggie shrugged. "From what I've heard yours is more interesting." There was no shame in her statement. "But I don't know which one's sadder. Meredith losing Derek or you losing Arizona."

"But Arizona's alive," Callie said, confused.

"Exactly."

Callie gave herself a moment to just process what Maggie said. Meredith lost the love of her life forever. No one could bring him back. Arizona, she was still here. And Callie felt like she was always going to stay around and suddenly she couldn't imagine what it would be like if Arizona left or suddenly just wouldn't be around. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god," she whispered. "She's alive. She's here. I've been taking her for granted and assumed that she'll always just be right here but what if she starts dating, she could, hell, she should, and leaves with her new girlfriend?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Maggie asked, now she was the confused one.

"But I'm not going to leave Seattle. All of my memories are here. You don't think she's going to leave eventually?" Callie started slowly panicking. "She's an army brat. She's used to moving around. She probably doesn't want to settle here in Seattle."

Maggie frowned. She didn't meant to cause this. "She obviously doesn't plan on leaving. She wouldn't leave Sofia."

"She wouldn't," Callie agreed. "I just… I took her for granted, you know. We just started getting along, as friends. Which is refreshing. It felt like we were getting closer again. But now she's pulling away."

"You have a girlfriend," she was being reminded.

And that said girlfriend entered the lab with the prosthetic leg. It was covered in a bubble wrap. Callie accepted it with a tight smile. She was so tense again. "Thanks."

A pager went off and Penny looked down at it. "It's Doctor Grey." To her it didn't feel right saying Meredith's name. "I have to go." She hovered over sitting Callie and pressed a kiss on her lips.

Callie held back a grimace that made its way on her face anyway after the lab door closed. "Well that was awkward," Maggie commented.

"This is your fault," Callie complained. "Now I can't stop thinking about Arizona. You started this. I was fine. I was happy. She was a good kisser but now I just can't help but cringe."

"I didn't do anything. I didn't tell you to think about Arizona," Maggie defended herself. "I'm sorry though."

Callie sighed. "You're right, you're right. You didn't do it. But you talked about that legendary story of us and I think that after the cheating I couldn't focus on anything good, I think I just forgot all the great memories we made together and you kind of reminded me of that."

"I hope I find love like that," Maggie said dreamily.

Callie just shook her head. Her relationship with Arizona has always been like a storm. At first it was calm and quiet. And then suddenly lightning struck and damage was made. But after rain passed the flowers bloomed and it was somehow better than before until another storm. "That intern you're dating… Do you really like him?"

"We're not dating," Maggie hissed. "We're not. We just had sex once. Or a lot of times. But it was just to blow off some steam. I don't think I could form an emotional bond with him. He's an intern. A baby."

Callie laughed. "I dated a baby once. And then I got called a baby. Relationships are too complicated."

"And yet you're never single," Maggie teased.

"That makes me sound like a slut," Callie laughed. "I guess, I'm just afraid of being alone. I don't think I've ever had a real relationship until Arizona. Everything was always rushed and wrong. But everyone in my life either cheats on me or dies." She has voiced this fear to Derek once before. "I don't want to be alone," Callie said through a released breath.

"You're not. If there's one thing I learned in this hospital is that no one's alone. You have us. You have Sofia. I consider you a friend."

Callie smiled. "Thanks." Callie went back to playing around with Arizona's prosthetic. The bionic legs Derek and she made were large and heavy and she needed to make one smaller. Like the one she was holding in her arms. One that wouldn't break if Sofia accidentally spilled something on it. "I'm getting a headache from this," she complained. "I need an emergency."

Maggie finished eating her lunch by now and was sipping on a juice box. "Don't we all? The residents this year want all of the surgeries to themselves so I just stand in the corner and watch."

"I have no residents," Callie whined. "No one's interested in ortho. I mean I worked with Wilson for a while because she got kicked from peds but this is just sad."

"If it makes you feel better my residents are terrible," Maggie said hopefully. "They're crashing into trays and knocking down scalpels. It's surprising that no one has left a towel in anyone yet."

Callie laughed. "They get worse and worse each year." Callie's phone beeped signalizing she's received a message from Amelia.

 _Robbins's about to wake up!_

Callie's eyes went wide. "I gotta go. Arizona's waking up."

"Go get your girl," Maggie said excitedly.

Callie rolled her eyes. Arizona was no longer her girl. Now her girl was Penny but somehow it seemed wrong to say that about her. She walked to the ICU and slipped inside of the half open door. Owen was there with Amelia. "Has it started yet?"

"Her heart rate's picking up," Amelia commented. "She's going to be in a lot of pain. And I mean insanely a lot. It's not just her leg. It's her head, ribs, her lung, her wrist and her jaw. So don't freak out."

Callie nodded. She noticed Arizona was extubated and was now receiving oxygen through nasal cannula. "Have you called her parents? They're going to want to be back here soon."

"I'm going to call them and give them an update," Owen said. He smiled at Amelia and gave Callie a quick squeeze on the shoulder.

Callie brought her right hand to her lips and nervously chewed on her thumb nail. "This could take a long time, right?"

"It shouldn't. We already woke her up once so this time it shouldn't be that big of a shock to her body," Amelia answered. She kept a close eye on her monitor and vitals. "Her blood pressure is raising. We're getting there." Amelia prepared her pen light.

Callie held her breath and stepped closer towards Arizona as she saw Amelia do the same. She stood on the other side of the bed watching Arizona's eyelids flutter. And then they opened widely, panic set in the blue orbs.

"Arizona, can you hear me?" Amelia asked. Arizona's breathing was ragged and a wave of nausea hit her. She gasped in pain. "Don't try to speak," Amelia warned her. Arizona tried to move her hand to grasp the sheet but her sprained wrist caused her to cry out. "Arizona, I need you to stay calm. You need to calm down. Callie!" She didn't want for Arizona to hurt herself even more.

Callie was up until now frozen. She couldn't focus and then Amelia yelling out her name brought her out of her own thoughts. "Arizona," she said, her voice shaking but soothing anyways. "Slow, shallow breaths," she said. "The pain will go away." She placed her hand on Arizona's forearm, rubbing circles.

Arizona painfully swallowed and groaned in pain but eventually her breathing hurt less and her head stopped spinning.

"Can you follow the light?" Amelia asked. She smiled when Arizona did it successfully. "Now trace my finger." The task was easily done. "Good. Do you know what happened? Don't try to talk just yet. Blink twice for yes."

Arizona closed her eyes. Trying to trace what she could remember. Dinner party. Penny. Lots of liquor. She opened her eyes again. "I," she rasped out but it hurt too much to continue talking.

"Okay I see you'd have problems with remembering anyway since you were quite intoxicated," Amelia joked. "Do you remember your name?" Arizona blinked twice. "Do you remember my name?" Arizona repeated the motion. "Do you remember her name?"

Arizona's blue eyes moved towards Callie, small smile appearing on her face before she grimaced. She moved them back towards Amelia's face and slowly blinked twice.

"Good," Amelia said. "You fell off a roof. You had some serious injuries and a lot of surgeries. Your parents were here and they're going to be really excited to hear you're doing well. We had you in a medically induced coma for a week. You're going to be in a lot of pain for a while but just knowing that you remember is okay for now. Get some rest," Amelia said and left.

Arizona closed her eyes and breathed through the pain before opening them again. Callie was still here. "S-s-s," Arizona tried to speak but her throat was so dry and she couldn't form words just right.

"Sofia?" Callie guessed. "She's okay. Fighting a cold. She'll be happy to know you're awake now. She misses you, even more now that she's sick. I'll get her to visit you when you get a little better."

Arizona blinked twice.

"Fight," Callie whispered. "For Sofia."

Arizona managed a half nod, her eyelids getting heavier as she felt her body succumb to powerful pain medication. "F-f-for y-you," she quietly stuttered before her eyes closed and she fell back asleep. This time they knew she was going to wake up again for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please forgive me, I had the busiest week so far. Also, it's my birthday on Sunday so yay.  
I refuse to believe that the only way Callie can be happy is when she's apart from Arizona. But it seems like people are actually starting to like Penny. This story is still Calzona, I'm making my way there, trust me.

* * *

Arizona's healing process was slow and painful and agonizing. It was a lot worse than after she had her leg cut off because her injuries were more extensive. And her recovery was also going to take longer since her leg was missing now and it would take longer to get her on her other leg.

Callie visited once every day with quick updates about everyone else. She didn't know what to say to Arizona or how to make her feel better. Because she could see the pain in her eyes. But Sofia finally beat her cold and she was able to visit her mama. "Be careful honey. She's still in a lot of pain."

Sofia nodded and confidently walked inside of Arizona's room. "Hi mama," she said with a big smile on her face. She tried climbing on the bed but Callie sat her down with a look that said 'don't you dare to move'. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling better," Arizona replied with a small smile. It still hurt. Everything hurt. "How are you, my little princess? I've heard you've been sick and tiring your mommy."

"I was sick," Sofia pouted dramatically. "Almost died," she added just for good measures. Arizona caught a look on Callie's face and then seriously shook her head no which made her laugh but grimace and hold onto her side. "But I'm better now. Are you better mama?"

Arizona wanted to sit up and hug her sweet baby. "I'm better," she promised her. "I missed you a lot. In fact I missed you so much that I'm letting you sign on my cast." Her sprained wrist was now practically healed but her broken arm was in a cast up to her forearm.

Callie handed Sofia the marker. Sofia only knew how to spell SOFI, the A being the tricky part, so after she was done with that Callie helped her write the last letter in her name. "Good job baby," she praised her.

"You wrote it so well princess," Arizona agreed. "Come give me a hug."

Sofia carefully moved towards Arizona's arms and nestled against her. "When you coming home mama?" she asked, pouting a little.

Arizona felt her heart break a little. She wanted to spend forever with Sofia. And their daughter was so little. She didn't understand why mommy and mama weren't together anymore like before. "Well, I need to heal first okay? But the doctors are taking great care of me. And your mommy brings me lots of chocolate puddings so I'm healing super fast."

Sofia giggled. "Puddings help," she agreed simply. "And I fight doctors so you can get better. I want you home. We can watch movies and eat ice cream. And grandma make us pie."

Arizona listened to Sofia talk about everything she wanted to be doing with her and it made her feel warmer. She's been doing everything to be better for her. And she was going to make things right. "Tell grandma to bring me some pie. Hospital food isn't good."

Sofia giggled and squirmed closer to Arizona.

Callie could see the painful grimaces Arizona made every once in a while. "Come on baby, grandpa is waiting for us outside." Sofia shook her head. "Mama needs to get better, you know that. And she needs to rest."

"I rest with her!"

Arizona kissed Sofia on the forehead and played with her soft ponytail. "You need to listen to mommy. I'll be home before you know it and we can watch movies and eat lots of ice cream."

Sofia sighed. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too princess," Arizona said, giving Sofia one last kiss on the cheek.

Callie escorted Sofia outside of the room before coming back. "You need to adjust your pain meds."

"I'm not in pain," Arizona weakly argued. Now that her excitement and happiness over finally seeing Sofia passed she felt exhausted and like someone just pushed her off a really tall building.

"You are," Callie said softly. "I'll be back later and your mom will come too. And you know she loves to talk for hours so you need to be rested."

Arizona laughed before she groaned in pain. "No making me laugh. It hurts too much."

"Okay," Callie promised. "Do you want me to close the window blinds? I know you can't sleep when it's too light."

"It's okay. The meds knock me out right away," Arizona said, playing with her blanket. "Thanks for bringing her by. I really needed to see her."

Callie smiled. "Of course. She wanted to see you too. And you have no idea how hard it was to deal with her grumpiness this week. She's even worse when sick. Only you can make her fall asleep when she's not feeling well."

Arizona managed a small smile. "I'm glad that hasn't changed." Because too much of everything else has.

"Sweet dreams," Callie added quietly as she watched Arizona fight sleep. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable so she left before Arizona was deep in her sleep. She headed towards her lab. She was spending a little too much time in it and now that Arizona's parents were back, sometimes even long in the night hours. Which didn't leave her with a lot of time. Especially not to spend it with Penny. But Callie couldn't focus on her right now. She was preparing a representation so she could get the funding for her smaller bionic leg. She didn't need the money now. She had enough to start on Arizona's leg but it seemed fair if other people would benefit from it as well. She pulled Maggie and Owen in her lab and gave them the speech she had written and showed them her PowerPoint slide. "So?" Callie asked carefully after she finished. "I mean I know I still need to smooth it out but this is just the general idea. And maybe the slideshow should be flashier."

Maggie's eyes widened. "It was flashy enough," she said awkwardly. Because Callie had images in her slideshow. Images that were blinking and flashing and graphs that were moving and colors that even a rainbow was jealous over.

Callie frowned. "So it wasn't good? Is that what you're saying?"

"I think she just means it was a lot of information," Owen jumped in. "It's good. You give all the answers theoretically. But it's just missing something."

"It's missing a person," Maggie finally spat out as if she was under the pressure of an hourglass and running out of time. "You need a test bunny. A sample. Someone that can show us, them, that this really works. That it really is useful. Because it's a pretty good. It looks nice. But how do I know if it works?"

Callie pouted. "I know, I know. But the person I wanted to use is not well enough for me to stick sensors on her head and put on her feet."

Owen nodded, chuckling to himself. "Is there anyone else you can maybe us? Just to get the general idea on where to start with the testing?"

"No," Callie admitted. "Everyone Derek and I worked on before is refusing, even Dan the cop. But that might be because I broke up with him. But either way I have no test bunnies. So I'll twig the leg, make it even better and when Arizona gets better I will force her to help me. Use Sofia's sad little eyes and she'll definitely go on board."

Maggie took a step back. "That sounds extreme. You don't think she'd enjoy having an awesome bionic leg?"

"I honestly don't know. But thank you for listening to my presentation. Maybe I should show it to Mer as well. Oh, I can e-mail it to Cristina. But she would only make fun of me since it's not epic heart thing she's doing over there," Callie voiced her thoughts out loud. "But first I'm getting some lunch cause I'm hungry."

Maggie looked over at Owen who just shrugged. Obviously this wasn't the first time Callie talked to herself around other people. "I'm heading to lunch too," she said.

"Good. I had Karev sit at the largest table and scare off interns and residents," Callie said and laughed. She came to enjoy spending time with her co-workers and hearing the gossip they had to share. She walked to the cafeteria with Maggie, Owen got paged on his way, and grabbed their lunches before sitting next to Alex. "Thanks for the table."

Alex huffed. "Like it was trouble going to lunch earlier. We're out of our fetal surgeon though so I heard they're flying Addison here for a case."

Callie smiled. "Addie's coming? It's been forever since she was last here." In fact she only briefly stopped at Derek's funeral, mostly because of her brother, before she went back to LA.

"But that's just the daily rumor," Alex said with a shrug. "Your girl is extra cranky today."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked, confused for a moment.

"Penny," Alex stated. "She had to work with me for a case. Short gut syndrome kid and she was clueless. And then she yelled at me and stormed off. Are you like keeping her in the dry place? Holding out?" What he was surprised with was the complete silence from Callie's part. No snarky remark or sarcastic comment. "Dude, really?"

Callie blushed in embarrassment, her gaze dropping. So much for her calm lunch. "What?"

"You still haven't had sex with her? You've been dating her for months now," Meredith chirmed in. That was strange coming from Callie Torres.

"We've been busy," Callie mumbled an excuse.

Alex dropped the burger he was eating on the plate. "But you've had sex since Robbins, right?"

Callie groaned. "Can we not focus on my sex life?" Because she hasn't. She dated people. She went on dates. She kissed her dates. But she hasn't slept with any of them.

"Isn't that Arizona's dad?" Amelia asked, turning her head when she caught a familiar older man with Callie's daughter.

Callie realized that indeed her dad was in the hospital cafeteria with Sofia in his arms. "I thought they weren't coming by till later. He terrifies me."

"Really?" Meredith wondered. Because in that moment Daniel grinned at Sofia who stuck a lollipop in his mouth.

"He is," Callie argued. "He wakes up at like 5 in the morning and sits there staring at me when I'm trying to drink my coffee and when I try to offer him a cup he says he prefers tea. Black tea with milk. And he never says a word to me." But Callie quickly stopped talking when she saw Daniel approach their table. She put Sofia on her own lap and passed her a grape. "I wasn't expecting you so soon," she said.

Daniel sat down next to Callie, looking around the table. "Barb said we should come sooner. She brought Arizona dinner and Sofia wanted to see her again."

Sofia nodded when she heard her name. She smiled sweetly at Meredith. "Hi aunty Mer. Can I come to play with Zola?"

Meredith smiled. "How about Saturday? I'm sure Zola would love to spend some time with you too. But only if that's okay with your moms."

"Is okay," Sofia answered for her mommies and took another grape from Callie. "Can we go see mama now?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yes, we can." She looked down at her half uneaten lunch and threw it in the bin and put the tray where it belonged. "Let's go little miss," she called for Sofia. The little girl ran ahead. "No, wait. Sofia!" Callie yelled after her. Sofia's latest obsession was running away.

Sofia crashed into a tall body and looked up with a shy smile. "Hi."

"Hello," Penny said and bent down. "Where did you come from?"

Callie groaned. "Sofia! I told you to not run away from me," she said strictly. Daniel was standing right behind her and it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

Sofia shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay I caught her," Penny said.

Callie managed a small smile. "Thank you. Can we, uhm, talk later? Maybe? I know things have been hectic lately."

Penny nodded. "Sure."

"Mama won't wait forever," Sofia sighed dramatically and tugged on Callie's hand.

Callie followed Sofia to Arizona's room and made sure she was actually going in the right direction. She smiled at Barbara and helped Sofia on the bed. "Be careful," she warned her.

Sofia sighed and crossed her little hands over her chest. "I can do it," she said. Those were her favorite words.

Arizona laughed, but quickly clutched to her side. It still hurt and eating the dinner her mom made her was a lot harder than it seemed. "Hi sweetie. How come you're back so quick?"

"I missed you," Sofia whined. "You not missed me?"

"Of course I missed you," Arizona cooed and relaxed when Sofia leaned back onto her. She covered the slight hiss of pain with a fake yawn but Callie caught it and looked at her. Arizona just nodded her head to let her know she was fine and Sofia didn't need to be moved. "So how was preschool, princess?"

Sofia shot her a toothy grin. "I didn't go. Spend day with grandpa and grandma!" she cheered happily.

Arizona smiled slightly. "Well, you should go to preschool tomorrow. Don't want Zola to go alone, do you?"

"I'll go tomorrow," Sofia promised. She glanced at the cast on her mama's arm. "Only me wrote on it," she said softly.

"Mama doesn't get many visitors," Arizona said sweetly. "Besides, I like having just your name on my cast. Don't you?"

Sofia shook her head. "No mommy sign. Mommy needs to sign." She looked pleadingly at Callie and even made a pouting face for extra measures. "Please," she begged.

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, I'll sign it." She grabbed the marker from the nightstand where she left it in the morning when Sofia wrote on Arizona's cast. She gently maneuvered Arizona's broken arm and neatly wrote Calliope on it. "Are you happy with this Sof?"

"No. You need to draw heart. Let me show you," Sofia sighed and shook her little head.

Callie held back a laugh and saw Sofia focus on drawing a little heart next to her name. "Looks better," she agreed and placed a kiss on Sofia's head. "Well I have to go now but I shouldn't be home too late."

"You're leaving already?" Barbara asked. "I brought more dinner."

"Thank you but I'm working on a project right now. I had lunch now anyway," Callie apologized. She needed to talk to Penny. And then go back to her epic bionic leg project. "Be good for mama and listen to grandma and grandpa," Callie ordered.

"I'm always good," Sofia replied sweetly.

Callie laughed and left Arizona's room. She was now in a private room but nurses were around all the time. And she was in a lot of pain too but didn't want to always use her medicine pump. Callie understood that. She found Penny waiting for her in the near on call room. "Hey," she said. "I have a few minutes now before going back to the lab if you want to talk."

"Didn't you invite me to talk?" Penny laughed.

"Yes. But it felt like you have something to say," Callie admitted. "And I know I've been a little unfocused on you and busy lately."

Penny agreed. "It's just… I know we kind of just only started dating, although it's been a few months. And I understand that all of your friends hate me right now but I was wondering if you would like to go to a park with me. Or a zoo. You, Sofia and me."

Callie raised her eyebrows. "You want to go on a date with me and Sofia?" she asked confused.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want," Penny said enthusiastically. "And I know Sofia already has two moms, I'm not asking to be involved in her raising or anything but it just feels like the right time to spend some time with her too. What do you think?"

Callie sat down on one of the beds. "I don't know," she answered quietly. "I understand why you would want to do that and I suppose the timing is right but I don't wanna put this on Sofia as well. She's been having such a hard time lately with why mommy and mama aren't living together anymore and why mama isn't there to chase her bad dreams away. I think we should wait."

Penny frowned. "Oh."

"It's not you. This is really not because of you or my friends. I just don't think it's fair to Sofia. She needs some time to adjust to this right now. And we're working on it. She's been behaving better," Callie rambled nervously. She didn't know why the question surprised her so much. She should have seen it coming. Except, she didn't. "I'm sorry if this is disappointing."

Penny shrugged. "We'll work around it, okay?"

Callie nodded and stood up, walking towards the door and avoiding any physical contact with Penny. She didn't know why. But she blamed Maggie. She was the one that reminded her of all the wonderful memories she had with Arizona. "I have to go now. I have a surgery in an hour and need to squeeze in some lab hours as well."

"Okay," Penny said, obviously disappointed and a little upset at the cold shoulder. "When will I see you?"

"Tomorrow?" Callie offered. "We can eat lunch together." She took an awkward step back and opened the door. She quickly went inside her lab where she felt most safe and comfortable. This whole relationship with Penny was blowing up right in front of her face. Suits her right for being so happy and telling everyone how great her girlfriend was, Callie pitied herself. She sat down in front of the computer. She was so close to a breakthrough. Callie smiled to herself. At least she was doing something right and that was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I got a new laptop for my birthday-which is today so I'm treating you to a new chapter, so now I can write more often and hopefully you'll get updates more often. Thank you for sticking with me. The last chapter was mostly a filler but now we're back to the real thing.

* * *

Callie finished her early emergency surgery and decided to pay Arizona a visit. She visited once a day and then Barbara and Daniel came once with Sofia so that the little girl could see her mama. Callie checked the clock on the wall and figured she had enough time. She entered Arizona's room with a knock. "Hi. You're already up?"

Arizona shrugged. "Nurses woke me up. I'm getting scans later." Her fingers were playing with the blanket and she didn't want to look into Callie's eyes in case she would see she was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah, I heard. Your sprained wrist looks a lot better," Callie commented softly. She took a seat next to the bed.

"Enough for me to be able to feed myself," Arizona said, corners of her lips turning upwards into a small smile. It no longer hurt when she smiled or laughed. But if only if someone made her laugh more often. "I miss going to the bathroom though. And I miss showers and baths."

Callie nodded. "I can understand that. Unfortunately it will take you some time to get back on your feet."

Arizona sighed. "I know. At least I can watch all the stupid TV shows that exist. I guess living in a hospital could be worse." She tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"You should adjust your pain meds," Callie said, leaning over to get to the medication pump.

A hand reached out and stopped Callie from doing anything. "No, wait. The pain meds just make me sleepy and I already slept through the night and if I plan on having a nap later I need to be awake now."

"You're supposed to rest," Callie pointed out.

"I am," Arizona said. She clutched to her side as a cough built inside. But coughing hurt her chest and ribs. She started coughing loudly and gasped for air.

Callie's eyes widened and she was immediately by her side, rubbing her back. She knew she needed to distract Arizona. "So, Sofia gave me this in the morning," she started and took a folded piece of paper from her lab coat pocket. She handed the paper over to Arizona who was still coughing, now with tears burning in her eyes. "She said it was made just for you and I tried to figure a way to explain this drawing but I think our daughter's just really terrible at drawing," Callie said and chuckled slightly. On the paper were many, many colorful circles. As Arizona stared at the paper, Callie leaned over to adjust Arizona's pain medication to ease her pain and make her more comfortable.

Arizona studied the drawing carefully. "I think you're right because this one's not even readable," Arizona joked after she caught her breath and calmed down her coughing. She felt exhausted now. She leaned back against the bed and just then realized that Callie was half sitting on her bed. "So April came to visit me yesterday," Arizona started. "And she said something about you and the roof and I got confused. Were you there, with me?"

"I was," Callie said. "But I didn't know you were going to be there. The dinner was so stressful and although your drunk attitude was making everything a little lighter I was feeling so terrible at the end of the night. You were there and you laughed at something and uhm, you stumbled and…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"You were there?" Arizona dumbly asked again. Callie nodded. "And you saw me fall down?" Another nod. "Did I say anything embarrassing? The last thing I remember was April pushing in me in a taxi."

"You didn't say much," Callie lied, trying to make things less awkward for both of them. She needed to change the subject. "Addie's here by the way, for a fetal surgery."

Arizona could laugh at the not very subtle change of subject but she didn't because it meant Callie was hiding something from her. "Oh? What kind of surgery?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't understand the fetal surgery talk. Something about amniotic sac, but I got lost shorty after that. Alex said that it sounds cool and that was it."

"Karev is into fetal surgery too?" Arizona asked, her eyes wide in confusion.

"I don't think so," Callie said and laughed. "He was on Addison's service when she still worked here but I think it's just because she was messing with him and he thought she was hot. You know Karev's thinking process."

Arizona laughed. "That I do." She relaxed on her bed. "Thank you for coming to visit me. I'm so bored. But don't tell this to my mom because she'll be here all the time."

"I won't," Callie laughed.

Arizona paused for a moment. She didn't know what to say to Callie but she couldn't bear the empty silence. "Are you working on anything new?"

"I am," Callie said hesitantly. Arizona looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. "You remember the bionic legs Derek and I made right?" Arizona nodded. "I started a new project. The bionic leg is much smaller and lighter and the response time should be quicker. But for now I only have theory and no prove."

Arizona nodded. "Need a test bunny?" she asked, understanding.

"Exactly!" Callie confirmed with a smile. Her head turned to the television where an episode of Saturday Night Live was replaying. She arched her eyebrows when a young adult singer started singing a song Stone Cold. She heard those words before. "If happy is her, I'm happy for you," she repeated to herself.

"You know this song?" Arizona asked curiously.

"I think you do," Callie replied absently. The song was so powerful. And it felt like Arizona was talking to her through that lyrics.

"Wait, what?"

Callie's eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Um, when we were on the roof, you said that. I don't know where you heard it."

Arizona started going through her memory to see if she could remember the song or where she heard it for the first time. "I think I actually did hear it before. Sofia was playing with my phone and you know how she watched that Camp Rock movie?" Callie nodded. "And I think she bought the album accidentally and I listened to the songs." She tried leaning over to grab her phone but sighed in defeat when the pain felt like stabbing motion in her side.

Callie helped her and passed her over the phone. "How did she buy it though? She doesn't have your card number."

"I have it saved," Arizona admitted. "She's too smart." She went through her music and put on the song that was just played on the TV for a few seconds before putting it on pause. "I'm sorry if I said that to you," she apologized quietly.

Callie didn't know how to respond to that. "It's okay," she brushed it off. "I have to go now but I'm dropping Sofia by later. Ask her to explain the drawing, maybe she has a better explanation." Callie smiled at Arizona and left her room. Somehow her heart was beating fast against her chest and her hands felt sweaty. Why was she so nervous around Arizona? Callie shook her head.

"Well, well," Addison said with a big smile. "It's so hard to find you around here."

Callie smiled back. "I'm a busy person."

"Got time to grab a cup of coffee?" Addison asked. Callie confirmed it with a smile. "So, tell me, how are things? How's Sofia, besides effing adorable? Oh and how are you and Arizona?"

Callie held back a cringe. She has spoken to Addison about everything except her divorce, or a break up, with Arizona. "We're not together anymore."

"What?" Addison asked, her voice louder than she intended it to be. "What do you mean you're not together anymore? She's your perky butterfly scrub cap girl."

"Stuff happened," Callie replied.

"So she didn't tell you?" Addison asked.

Callie's eyebrows raised. "Tell me what?"

Addison looked around to make sure no one was paying extra attention to her and what she was about to say. "About the job offer in LA. Our private practice is getting bigger and we need more doctors. Arizona's the perfect candidate."

"She's leaving?" Callie asked, a knot forming in her throat.

Addison eyed Callie suspiciously. "You just said you broke up. Why wouldn't she leave? The money is better. The schedule is better. And I heard the rumors you're dating a woman that killed Derek but I thought this hospital's just insane."

Callie scratched the back of her head. "I didn't know. And she didn't kill him. It was the hospital's fault. She tried getting Derek into a scan room but her attending didn't listen," she meekly defended her.

"I'm not judging," Addison said. "You think Arizona should take the job? It would be fun to work with someone."

Callie shrugged. "If that's what she wants. It's up to her, not me."

"Oh please," Addison laughed. "If it wasn't for you and Sofia, she would already be in LA. She clearly needs to figure it out whether she wants to stay here or move there or she wouldn't say that she needs time to think."

Callie released a shaky breath. "I don't want her to stay for me. It's not fair. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. Don't you think?"

"If she wants to stay, she should stay," Addison said as if it wasn't a big deal. "But if she wants to leave then she should leave. But I don't know if she will."

"Why did you offer her the job?" Callie suddenly asked.

"Because it's a good job. And the last time we really talked was when you wanted to have another child so I thought the shorter hours and a better schedule would make things easier. Clearly I was wrong." Addison sent Callie a look.

Callie scoffed. "Blame me for not talking to you but you failed to tell me that you have a child. He's beautiful by the way." She's seen the pictures of him.

"Thank you," Addison said. "Now tell me about this new project you're working on."

"I'm building a bionic leg with the sensors Derek made. But this time the leg is smaller and less heavy. I'm also hoping it's going to be cheaper so more people can afford it. I'm working with a few prosthesis to make the leg as good as possible," Callie admitted. She was so dedicated to her projects.

Addison smirked. "And it wouldn't happen to be dedicated to special someone?"

"No," Callie lied and quickly changed the subject. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Nope," Addison said and bumped her shoulder against Callie's. "Come on, tell me what happened between you and Arizona. I mean you said she cheated. But I thought you worked it out."

Callie shrugged. "It wasn't just the cheating. After the plane crash we changed. We lost ourselves. And I know we just wanted to be with each other but with everything changing, we fought. A lot. And whenever we broke up she was dating other people and I thought maybe she didn't need me anymore. We did therapy because I thought I had to fix her. But the thing is, there's nothing wrong with her. It's us that's wrong."

"That's what you think?" Addison asked, surprised. "How can you think you're wrong together? You have a daughter. You married her. You were willing to give up your family for her. I don't think that's wrong. Love has sacrifices. I was there, on your wedding. And it was so beautiful and I have never seen so much love between two people."

Callie chewed on her lip for a moment. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. And she'll always be family. We just need to be apart because together we're destroying everything around us."

Addison let out a huff. "You're incredible, you know? I love my husband and I love our baby but if I could have any kind of different relationship, I would have one like yours and Arizona's."

"It's not a fairytale. People need to stop acting like it."

"Love's not supposed to have a happy ending. True love ends when one person dies. You can move on, you can pretend it didn't happen but they'll always be there. And don't pretend it's not like that with you and her," Addison said sternly.

"You have officially lost your mind," Callie laughed. "I was thinking of asking you to join us at lunch but now I think it's best if you sit at your own table."

Addison laughed. "Like you'd let me sit on my own."

Callie shrugged. "I might have to." Her pager suddenly started vibrating and she looked at it. "And that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later." She performed and emergency surgery on a young man that dislocated his shoulder and broke his kneecap during a skateboarding accident. When she was scrubbing out, Maggie was scrubbing in. "What kind of surgery?"

"Coronary artery bypass graft," Maggie replied proudly.

"Lucky," Callie teased. "Have you seen Meredith yet? I promised her I was babysitting Ellis, Bailey and Zola tonight." It was Friday and Callie had a day off tomorrow but Meredith had to be at work in early hours.

"Four kids? Brave," Maggie replied. "But I haven't seen her yet. I saw Penny running around and getting lab results so she must be somewhere in the hospital."

Callie paused for a moment. "Remember what you told me the other day? About Arizona?" Maggie nodded. "She might be leaving. She got a job offer from LA at a private practice. It's a better schedule, more surgeries, more money."

"So, she's moving?"

"Apparently she hasn't taken the job yet," Callie said. "But maybe she should. Maybe space is what we need."

Maggie looked around the scrub room because it sounded like Callie was trying to convince someone that what she was saying was true. "Uh, okay? But do you want the spacw?"

"Why are you always so logical?" Callie whined. "Everyone is acting like they want me to get back together with Arizona. I have a girlfriend. She works with your sister."

Maggie finished scrubbing in and shrugged. She held her hands high. "A girlfriend doesn't mean you're over Arizona and I'm not trying to get you to get back together with Arizona. That's up to you and her." She moved over to the door that opened and entered the operating room.

Callie groaned. This situation was making her feel lightheaded. She didn't want Arizona to go but she also didn't want to tell her to stay. No, she wasn't going to be that kind of an ex. If Arizona wanted to stay, she needed to stay for herself. Callie had to skip lunch because of another emergency surgery and afterwards she really just wanted to lay down. She entered an on call room and grabbed her phone. The whole time she was in the OR, the song was playing in her head. She went on iTunes and typed in 'Stone Cold'. She ended up buying the entire album. Hell, she could blame it on Sofia as well. She already had downloaded Let It Go and the rest of Frozen soundtrack. Kids were way too good with electronics these days. As she played the entire song she realized just how heartbreaking it was. "Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore," she read the lyrics. Sofia might have accidentally bought the album but Arizona was the one relating to it. Callie hated causing her pain. She could only image how many times her ex has cried to this song. Callie found herself more and more pulling away from Penny. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to keep hurting Arizona or maybe she just wasn't really all in the relationship like she said she was. But most of the songs on the album weren't as heartbreaking and she realized she actually really enjoyed the songs. After her short break, Callie went back to work. She was making rounds when a tiny body collided with her legs.

"Mommy!" Sofia whined as if Callie was ignoring her.

Callie laughed and picked her up. She was getting heavier and Callie was dreading the day when she won't be able to pick her up anymore. "What's wrong little miss? I hope you didn't run away from grandma again. You know they can't keep up with you."

"I want you to come with me," Sofia demanded.

"I have work now," Callie reminded her daughter. "How about you go see mama and I'll come by later?"

Sofia sighed and pretended to contemplate what Callie just said. "Okay. But quick."

Callie smiled, kissing her nose. "I'll be quick. Tell mama that she's beautiful okay?"

"I promise," Sofia said with a nod and then heard her name being yelled from a different hallway. "Oops." She giggled and ran to her grandma.

Callie kept her promise and after rounds visited Arizona's room once again. She was also starving. But Barbara bought a bunch of food with her. "You look tired and hungry," Barbara commented. "Seat down and eat something. I brought burgers and fries from that bar called Emerald City Bar. Arizona said it's good."

Callie's mouth watered. "Thank you. I didn't have time to get lunch yet. People keep getting hurt."

"Anything cool?" Arizona asked, genuinely curious.

Callie shook her head. "Not really. Nothing that's exciting or new. Routine surgeries. Not that I'm complaining, you probably miss cutting."

"Not as much as I miss showering," Arizona complained and glared at the wet wipes on her nightstand. They helped but it wasn't the same as taking a good hot shower and washing her hair.

"Mama," Sofia suddenly remembered, jumping onto the bed. "Mommy said I tell you, you're beautiful. And I have a drawing."

Arizona glanced at Callie who was suddenly very interested in her fries. "You're beautiful too, my little princess. Show me the drawing." Sofia gave her a piece of paper and Arizona unfolded it. She could make out four heads but wasn't sure who they portrayed because of Sofia's pick of colors. Purple, pink, green and blue hair were apparently her favorite. "Okay, so who's who?"

"This me," Sofia said, pointing to the head with pink hair. "This you," blue hair, "this mommy," purple hair, "and this is daddy," green hair.

"Why do I have blue hair?" Arizona asked, almost afraid that her daughter was color blind and saw her hair as blue even though there were no signs of that so far.

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Cause you have blue eyes," she said in a matter of fact.

Arizona laughed. "Of course. Silly me. But why is mommy purple?"

"Cause her favorite color," Sofia said with a grin. "You like blue."

"You're way too smart. I think we should send you to high school right away," Arizona teased.

Sofia looked at her mama in all seriousness. "Middle school first."

Callie let out a snort and quickly cleared her throat. "Middle school first," she promised innocently when Sofia's little eyes glared at her. "Maybe we should sign her up for a drama club."

"I want to be an actor," Sofia stated.

"Actress," Arizona reminded her softly. "But you'd make a great one."

Sofia nodded, agreeing with her. "We bring pictures to school tomorrow," she suddenly said.

"Pictures of what?" Callie asked, confused. Because up until now Sofia hasn't mentioned anything about pictures.

"Of family. We should take pictures," Sofia said. "Mommy, come here. Grandpa take pictures." Sofia was a bossy child and if something didn't go her way she was very quick to throw a tantrum and complain.

Callie passed Daniel her phone and showed him where to press to snap a picture and stepped to Arizona's bed. Sofia was sandwiched between her mommies, a happy smile on her face. After the first picture Sofia giggled. Callie leaned over and pressed a wet kiss against Sofia's cheek just as the camera snapped a picture.

"Mama too," Sofia squealed.

Arizona laughed and did the same to Sofia's other cheek. "Are you happy now princess?"

"Aha," Sofia confirmed.

Callie got her phone back and couldn't refuse of setting that last picture of Sofia being kissed on her cheeks by her moms as a wallpaper. She might not be with Arizona but she was family. She was always going to be family whether she was going to move or not.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No medical knowledge. Just playing pretend. You can find this story on tumblr under the category '50 ways to reunite Calzona', so obviously I am going to bring them back together.  
So I promised more regular updates but once again got caught up during the week. I'm a senior now so lots of work to do if I ever want to graduate.

* * *

Callie finished her very first version of a lighter bionic leg. Before, the sensors were attached to the leg with wires. But now, she updated them so a minimally invasive neurosurgery was needed and the signals the brain was sending would go directly to the leg and not to the computer and then the leg. She made things a lot easier and lowered the price in almost in half. However, the leg still had no tests. It was a perfect plan, a perfect theory. Callie finally gathered enough courage to ask Arizona to help her and she needed to ask her if she planned on leaving. She needed to prepare Sofia. The little girl was already upset she couldn't see her mama on the weekends.

"Calliope," Penny called after Callie.

Callie closed her eyes. She didn't know why, or how, she let her full name slip out on one of her dates with Penny but now the other woman couldn't stop calling her that and she didn't know how to tell her to stop. Because Arizona called her that, so why couldn't Penny? "Hi," Callie said, with a meek smile.

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"Just what the girl wants to hear," Callie said and laughed slightly to her own joke. "I'm actually running late for something but you can walk me there. How have you been?"

Penny was taken back with the offer to walk with Callie. She was used to Callie adjusting her schedule for her. "Uh, sure. I've been busy with running labs for Doctor Grey. I haven't seen the inside of an OR since I got here. Drawing blood is as far as she lets me. And doing lots and lots of CT scans."

"Sorry," Callie murmured. "She probably wants you to learn that doing CT scans is a very basic and important thing to do in a top hospital."

Penny held back a snapping reply. "You don't think I know that? I'm very familiar with taking scans. And I would have fought a lot harder if I knew it was going to save his life. I just wasn't heard."

Callie licked her lips and felt her shoulders tense. Everything was comfortable between them before but now she felt herself tensing up. "I know." She stopped in front of Arizona's door. "Thanks for walking with me."

Through the open door Penny could see Arizona. "No problem," she said. "See you later?" she offered.

"See you later," Callie confirmed. She was surprised at how Penny didn't even try to lean in for a kiss. She was really blowing this relationship before. She shook her head and knocked on Arizona's door.

Arizona managed a small smile. "Hi. To what do I owe you this pleasure?"

"I'm actually here for business, not pleasure," Callie replied in the same teasing tone.

Arizona laughed. "So you're here as Doctor Torres. Is it about my leg or arm?" Arizona assumed Callie was here because of her newest x-rays.

"Leg," Callie simply replied. "But not the leg you're thinking about. I have something to tell you. I've been working on a bionic leg. Like the ones Derek and I tried before. But this one's different. It's lighter and better and less invasive."

Arizona was curious but also confused. "And you're telling me this because?"

"I need to test it. To prove that it works and that it really is as great as I've been saying," Callie admitted. "And I first started this project for you and now you can get your leg."

"You made a bionic leg for me?"

Callie shrugged. "Technically it's not as glorious as it sounds. It's a leg that allows your brain to send signals to your leg so you can move it. You can't flex your toes but you can bend your knee and ankle. I was just wondering if you're interested. If you're not I can find someone else to do it for me but you seemed like a logical answer since you're already… Here," Callie nervously rambled. Suddenly her rock-star persona disappeared and she was a bubbly nerd.

Arizona laughed. "I technically already offered. It sounds interesting and I'd love to be a part of it."

"Good. That's good," Callie muttered quietly. "I have another question but I'm not asking as a doctor."

"What is it?"

Callie nervously intertwined her fingers. "Are you leaving? Because Addison said you got a job offer in Los Angeles and well, I was just wondering. Because if you are, we should prepare Sofia."

Arizona hummed and leaned back onto her bed. "I thought so at first. But now I'm not so sure. I want to stay here, where Sofia is. LA is so far away and I'd miss her growing up." Her gaze dropped to the blanket. "I'd have no friends."

"You'd make new friends," Callie said but sounded unconvinced. "You're good at meeting new people."

Arizona shrugged. "Not really. Or I used to be. I'll let you know when I make the decision about LA. But tell me more about the leg. I want to try it." She quickly changed the subject.

"Eh," Callie stuttered. "Well, we could only try putting it on and see if you feel comfortable. You're not allowed to stand up yet and I need someone to insert the sensors."

"I know," Arizona grumbled. "So when can we do this? I have all day."

"I was thinking in three hours. I need to run some tests first and you need to rest. I have a surgery scheduled in the afternoon but other than that my schedule is mostly free. You okay with that?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded. "I'd like it if it was earlier because I'm dying of boredom but I'm honored that you cleared your schedule for me."

Callie's eyes widened. Was Arizona flirting with her or was she just being friendly? Callie was so out of it she couldn't even recognize her ex wife's flirting. "Maybe in two hours, if you'll behave. The nurses constantly complain over you."

"Doctors make the worst patients," Arizona said shamelessly.

"I'll see you later," Callie laughed. "Don't cause any problems." She left Arizona's room and went into her lab. Her leg was ready but she needed a neurosurgeon for inserting sensors. She couldn't start without them. She paged Amelia into her lab and it took her only a few minutes before she came. "Hi, you busy?"

"Depends, why?" Amelia asked cautiously.

Callie smiled. "Do you have enough time to insert Derek's sensors into Arizona's brain?"

"Uh, I guess. Today? Now?"

"Yes," Callie said hopefully. "If you're really busy we can do it tomorrow but I was hoping as soon as possible. Because there's a lot of tests beforehand and if somehow the sensors don't match I can fix it and we can try again in a few days."

Amelia nodded. "Okay. I have about an hour and a half now so unless you're busy now."

Callie sheepishly looked at Amelia. "I was just there."

"I'm not surprised," Amelia said and laughed. "Addison told me a lot about you and how close you were," she explained before Callie could complain about it. "It's all good and adorable."

"I'm a badass," Callie defended herself.

Amelia laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Everyone's behaving so strange lately," Callie whined. "Come on, I'll get my leg and you can take the sensors and wires so we can try it out first to see if she responds right. Don't want you to drill in her scalp just yet."

"Whatever you wish," Amelia replied. "So how did you and Derek test the sensors?"

Callie laughed at the memory. "I spent hours sitting in a chair and watched pictures of kittens and dogs and flowers and beaches." She frowned when she remembered how during the research she really wanted another child. And then she found out she couldn't carry anymore. And afterwards she started pulling away from Arizona because she could tell she wanted a baby too.

"I sense there's a good story behind the silence," Amelia quietly said. "And my guess is that something happened between you and your ex."

"We were going to have another child," Callie admitted. "But then I couldn't carry because of the car accident and Arizona didn't want to because of our miscarriage."

Amelia stopped walking and paused. "Robbins was pregnant? Wow."

Callie nodded. "We were trying to get pregnant after the plane crash and we had a positive test but during the ultrasound there was no heartbeat. We never talked about it and that was it."

"I'm sorry. Losing a child is terrible," Amelia murmured.

Callie chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry about your baby too." Amelia stayed quiet so Callie didn't say anything else. They entered Arizona's room.

"Back already?" Arizona asked, laughing. "Oh and with a neurosurgeon too."

Callie rolled her eyes. "We're not cutting into you today. We're just going to run some tests. You don't have to move a muscle." She showed Arizona the leg. "This is what I have so far and I know it's not the best version and I'm hoping that eventually it's going to be in a skin tone but it'll do for now."

"It looks so much like my former leg," Arizona said in awe. "Which they told my got busted. I really liked my robo leg."

"It actually is your former leg. Well, the not broken one but the same model. I rebuilt it so it matches with the sensors. Wanna try it on?" Callie asked hesitantly.

Arizona eagerly nodded. She let Callie help putting on the leg without any hesitation. She didn't even feel shy or embarrassed. If anything, she was excited because this meant that maybe she could go running again like she used to.

Callie was glad there were no injuries to Arizona's thigh because it meant that the metal leg really did save her life.

Amelia smirked, glancing between the two women. She wasn't sure if they could feel the tension but she certainly did. "Want to put on the sensors?" They were attached to wires for now and then hooked to a computer which sent signals to the leg. But if Amelia would do the surgery the wires would be removed. She attached them to different parts of Arizona's head. "Does it feel okay?"

"It feels awkward," Arizona commented. "But I guess okay. Let's start."

Callie laughed. "First, we will be showing you some pictures to see which part of your brain stimulates what. And then we'll go to actually thinking about the leg, is that okay?" Callie wasn't sure why she was asking if that was okay because Arizona had a smile on her face and nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh aw," Arizona cooed at the picture of a little kitten. But slowly pictures started moving to different places Arizona used to take walks at or run. Park near the hospital, nearest hill, on the tracks, at playground. Arizona remembered the freedom she felt while running and the power that came with it.

Callie peeked on the monitor and saw all kinds of changes in the signal waves that were being sent from Arizona's brain. "Does it look okay?" Callie asked. She might have started this project but she didn't know much about brain stimulations.

"Everything seems normal so far," Amelia said.

Callie attached the other wires to the leg and to the computer first. "If this doesn't work right away it doesn't mean it won't or that something is wrong. It usually takes a lot of practice," Callie explained.

Arizona nodded. "I'm ready. Besides, what is there to lose if it doesn't work, right?"

Callie nodded but a frown was placed on her lips. She wished Arizona didn't lose so much. Because losing her leg and a baby and a wife was already enough. Callie needed this to work. To give at least some part of Arizona back to her even if it was metal and heavy. "This is all in your head now. You need to think about it. You need to want it, you need to need it. And you can try as many times as you want."

Arizona nervously licked her lips. How much she wanted to flex her toes and stretch her leg, like she used to. She took a deep breath and focused on the ankle joint. She thought about how she used to move it from side to side before running so it would be warmed up. She thought about how she used to rub her ankles after long days of wearing heels or standing in the surgery through most of the day.

Callie gasped as she saw the ankle move. "It's working."

"I'm not doing anything," Arizona suddenly said. Her eyes that were previously closed, snapped open in shock to realize she really was able to move the joint. "Can I try the knee?" At Callie's nod Arizona tried to remember what it was like to bend your knee. It was just a twitch at first. But then she managed a small bend. The leg was heavy so Arizona got tired quickly but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to step on it and run. Except, her other leg was covered in bandages and stitches. "This is incredible," she murmured.

"Does it feel too heavy? Or too loose? I can twig it some more," Callie started saying nervously. "It needs to feel comfortable."

"And it does," Arizona said excitedly.

Callie took a step closer. "Are you sure? That you're not just making this up to speed up the process?"

"I promise," Arizona said with a big smile.

Callie felt her breath hitch at that smile. Thankfully Arizona didn't notice but Amelia sent her a strange leg. "That's uhm, that's good. Means we can insert the sensors later in the afternoon and we could start giving you small exercises for the new leg that you can do laying down."

"Okay," Arizona answered happily. "I can't wait to chase Sofia down on the playground and actually beat her."

Amelia laughed. "Aren't you suppose to let the kids win?"

"They'll never learn that way," Arizona complained.

Callie laughed. "Well, Sofia will definitely appreciate the defeat. You know she'll stomp with her foot and fake big tears and you'll apologize and ask for a rematch and then let her win."

Arizona shrugged. "I think she got that from you."

"I don't stomp," Callie immediately defended herself.

"Sometimes you do. Or did anyway," Arizona said and laughed. "Like when you were pregnant and I wanted pizza with tuna fish and you complained it smelled bad and made those really sad, teary eyes until I agreed on Chinese."

Callie held back a smile. Because those memories were so wonderful and she didn't want to get caught up in them. No, Arizona and she were over and no memory was going to bring them back.

"OH!" Arizona suddenly exclaimed. "Or when we were having a girl's night and we couldn't decide on a movie and you begged to watch that ridiculous Gods Must be Crazy movie and I think you even did stomp with your foot."

"It's not a ridiculous movie. You laughed too," Callie pointed out.

"Because you looked so amused by the movie," Arizona said and laughed. "The movie itself was terrible to me."

Amelia stayed quiet and listened to the two women bickering like an old married couple. Which they used to be. She hated to interrupt but she was in a slight hurry to start her surgery. "I'm sorry ladies, but I'll have to listen to this some other time. As entertaining as this is, I have a surgery soon," she said teasingly.

Seeing Amelia leave, Callie panicked a little bit because she was honestly afraid of being in Arizona's room alone for too long. She helped her take down the leg. "I'll see you later when we come get you for your surgery if no emergency comes in."

"Sure," Arizona confirmed. Callie was almost gone through the door when she spoke up. "Thank you for everything. For doing this. I appreciate it."

Callie felt her cheeks heat up but she remained calm. "You're welcome." She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling like this. Like she was gone back 7 years and she just met Arizona and everything was new and exciting and easy. Penny wasn't pressuring her at all. In fact, there was no pressure. She could do her research and not contact Penny for days and she was still willing to be by her side. But Callie wanted someone to fight for her, to work hard on keeping her interested and loved and appreciated. She wasn't getting these feelings from Penny anymore. She was focused on the bionic leg. Penny was focused on becoming a better doctor. Callie instructed an intern to prepare Arizona for surgery. She didn't want to go back once again, especially not alone. She blamed Maggie. And Meredith. And Amelia. Callie blamed them for getting an idea into her head about how great her relationship with Arizona was and how much it resembled a fairytale. She only entered the operating room once Arizona was asleep. Amelia was already working her magic. It went quick and smoothly. Sensors caused no problems so far but they did have some side effects. They could cause seizures and even a stroke if not treated with care.

Arizona was back in her bed, sleeping. She was resting up until Sofia and her parents arrived for a visit.

"Mommy, why is mama sleeping?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Mama had a surgery," Callie explained. "She's getting a new leg and it's going to make her faster than you."

Sofia giggled. "I'm the fastest," she stated proudly. "I want a new leg too."

Arizona laughed, her eyes opening. "That's not how it works princess," she cooed. "How are you?"

"Me had ice cream," Sofia replied, battling her long eyelashes and smiling widely. "Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay when you're here," Arizona admitted. She took Sofia's hand into hers and turned to Callie. "How did it go?"

"It was in and out," Callie replied. "Amelia is brilliant and there were no trouble at all. But you need to rest for 24 hours before we start testing the sensors that are now in your brain."

Arizona pouted. "I was so excited."

"You can be excited tomorrow," Callie murmured. "I probably won't come by in the morning because we have a meeting and Cristina's calling tomorrow and updating us on her fancy heart stuff."

"That's nice," Arizona admitted. "Tell her I said hi. And send someone by to give me a brief explanation of the meeting."

Callie nodded, before her pager blared loudly. "I will. Take it easy." Her eyes locked with Arizona's for a few moments, her heart thumping loudly against her chest before she left the room. Totally Maggie's fault.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's just a TV show and I know it's fictional but Grey's Anatomy is just making me madder each episode. Nothing makes sense and Arizona wants to date again and Callie is still with Penny and there's no chemistry between them.  
One more update before the week starts. Thank you for the patience.  
If anyone is from France, I hope you're safe and unharmed as well as your family and friends.

* * *

Arizona was finally ready for her physical therapy. After weeks of laying in the hospital bed she was able to use a wheelchair. Her bionic leg was only taken off when she was sleeping. The stitches were taken out of her abdomen. One thing, however, she still didn't do was take a shower or a bath. But now she was begging for one. She had a private bathroom and she just snuck on her wheelchair to drive herself to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked. Her plan was to simply walk by her room and to check on a different patient but she couldn't miss Arizona moving herself to the chair.

Arizona looked around sheepishly. "I wanted to shower?"

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Alone? Are you okay to do that?"

"Yes," Arizona murmured but then pouted. "No," she corrected herself. "But I feel so gross. I at least want to wash my hair and I obviously can't do that laying in the bed."

"I can understand that," Callie said. "But I don't want you to get hurt and if you slip and fall, no one's going to be there to catch you."

Arizona let out a sigh. "I just wanna shower," she whined.

Callie looked around Arizona's hospital room. "I have a proposition. You can take a quick bath if you let me help you. Not to take a bath with you," Callie corrected herself with wide eyes. "I'll wait outside and if you're having trouble just yell my name."

"Okay," Arizona promised. "You sure you have time for this? Because I don't want to bother you."

Callie shrugged. "I'm not that busy right now." She lied. She actually was quite busy and promised to give a consult to a very high maintenance athlete. But if he wanted the best he was going to have to wait.

Arizona wheeled herself to the bathroom. Her broken arm was released from a cast just a day ago. It still hurt when she made sudden movements but she was glad the restriction was gone. Arizona managed to get undressed just fine and moved to the tub without help as well. She laid down in the warm water and sighed happily. No more disgusting wet wipes when she could do this. The hospital soup wasn't soft or smelled very good but it made nice bubbles and Arizona took every advantage of it. She dipped her head back and let the water soak her hair. Amelia shaved some part of it for the surgery but it was covered by the rest of her hair.

Callie checked the time on her phone. "Are you okay in there?" she called out.

Arizona jumped slightly. "Yes. I'll hurry up, I swear." She quickly shampooed and rinsed her hair. She completely forgot that Callie was waiting for her. She didn't know why but somehow Callie was nicer to her but also nervous around her. Arizona didn't understand it. As far as she knew Callie was still dating Penny. After she finished her bath she realized that getting out was going to be a lot harder. She managed to wrap herself in a towel but there was no way she could get out without a problem. She cursed under her breath. She didn't want to bother Callie. She didn't have the right anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Callie asked after 10 minutes have passed. Arizona was now in the bathroom for quite a while. "You shouldn't be soaking in the water for too long."

Arizona took a deep breath. "I actually need your help."

Callie could barely make out the soft, quiet voice but she did. She cautiously peeked in and saw that Arizona was covered in towel but still sitting in the tub, though the water from it was gone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I thought this through," Arizona joked. "I can't get out."

Callie tried to think of a way to help Arizona out without physically lifting her but couldn't think of anything else. "I'm going to pick you up," she warned before almost effortlessly scooping Arizona into her arms.

Arizona's eyes widened and she let out a little squeal. Callie left her no time to process what she said before actually doing it and it surprised her. "Let me down," she said, laughing and holding her towel closed with one hand while holding onto Callie's shoulders with her other. When Callie placed her on a metal chair she used both of her hands to hold onto her and her towel slipped open.

Callie quickly averted her eyes but she wasn't fast enough to not catch a glimpse of her ex wife's naked body. It scared her that it still made her shiver. It shouldn't, right? They were separated. Penny was supposed to be the one making her feel like this. "I'll wait outside," she managed to rasp out.

Arizona was naïve enough to not notice Callie's reaction. She happily changed into fresh clothes and her favorite comfortable pajamas. She moved into her wheelchair and left the bathroom, her wet hair framing her face. She scooted over on the bed and let out a breath. "I'm so tired now."

"Well, you had physical therapy and took a bath. Both are very exhausting after not moving for so long. Get some rest before Sofia arrives and talks your ears off," Callie said.

Arizona nodded. She pulled a blanket up to her chest and smiled bashfully at Callie. "Thank you for helping me with the bath even if it will cause you some problems with the nurses."

"I don't want you to stink," Callie said and laughed at the glare she received as a reply. "You're welcome." Her pager let out a loud beep and Callie looked down at it. "It's 911," she apologized and rushed to the ambulance bay. Meredith was there with Penny being her shadow. "What do we got?" Callie asked as she tied the gown around herself.

"Man drove over a bridge with his car," Meredith briefly explained. "As far as I know his spine is in trouble as well as his pelvis and leg with massive internal injuries. I paged Amelia but she's already in surgery."

Callie nodded. "I saw her schedule. She's booked for most of the day."

Meredith made a face. "I don't want to page Shadow Shepherd."

A loud laugh escaped Callie's mouth. "Look, he might be strange but he is a great surgeon. Might be missing the hair but he seemed alright. But I'd prefer Amelia too."

"Hey, can you take Zola later tonight? She's been begging for more time with Sofia," Meredith suddenly said.

"I'm on call tonight but I don't think Arizona's parents would mind. Sofia has been getting bored of them as well and I think hanging out with Zola will make her less cranky," Callie said and laughed.

"How is Arizona?"

"Better. She started PT so she should be able to go home soon," Callie said proudly. Mostly because it meant that her bionic super leg, as she liked to call it, was working.

Meredith nodded. "That's great. We need her back. Alex's been going crazy and we can't keep flying Addison in for every fetal case we get."

Callie chuckled. "She might be going to LA," she blurted out.

"What?" Meredith asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Why would she be going to LA? Are you okay with that?"

Callie glanced at Penny who stood silently and her eyes moved away from Meredith and her. "I'm not allowed to have an opinion, you know that. And she got a job offer from the private practice Addison works at. It's a great job. Pays more, less routine work, better schedule."

"And suddenly she will find herself working for the president," Meredith teased.

Callie laughed. "Who knows." The sound of ambulance came closer and they wheeled the man inside and took a quick scan in Lodox before giving him the first care that would keep him together until they would get into the operating room. Meredith was reciting his injuries and Penny was writing down everything. Callie didn't know why Penny was letting herself be bossed around but she didn't say anything. They scrubbed in and went inside of the operating room.

"Doctor Torres, would you like your playlist to be played?" one of the nurses politely asked.

Callie nodded. "Yes, please."

Meredith expected a loud, rock song but instead a gentle sound of piano and emotional voice of a female came through the speakers. "This isn't very badass music," she pointed out.

"It's very badass," Callie said and shrugged. "I like it."

"It sounds like something you'd cry over, not operate to," Meredith joked.

Callie smirked and sang along.

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
You're dancing with her,  
while I'm staring at my phone_

Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber,  
but now she's your shade of gold

Meredith suspiciously eyed Callie. It sounded like a break up song. A break up song that would fit perfectly into what Callie and Arizona were going through. She looked at Penny who was staring at the ground, quietly. She needed to talk to Callie.

Callie could feel Meredith's staring and it made her uncomfortable. "Can we change the song please?" she yelled out so she was heard over the music. The nurse pressed a button on the remote for speakers and the next song started. Little Pieces by Gomez started playing.

"Now that's more of how I imagine your playlists," Meredith said.

Callie rolled her eyes. "One can like more types of music."

"I'm sure Sofia accidentally downloaded it on your phone too," Meredith teased. Callie sent her a surprised look. "You think I don't know that Arizona has the song as well? It's all she listens to."

"It was Sofia," Callie lied after the song ended and she requested to stop the music. "She watched that Disney musical movie and when she was playing with my phone she might have bought the album. I don't know how she does it."

Meredith laughed. "Impressive child. Can't say that Zola has never bought anything accidentally but I learned not to have my credit card information saved."

Callie shrugged. "It's not a bad song." Meredith didn't reply and Callie didn't say anything else. She stole a quick glance at Penny but her girlfriend was still just staring at the ground.

"Crap," Meredith said as a spray of blood hit her gown. "I need more hands in here. Go scrub in," she ordered in a strict tone.

Penny's eyes widened. This was the first time she was allowed to scrub in and actually be a surgeon. And maybe that was sad, because she worked here for a while now and was still not treated as an equal.

"What happened?" Callie asked as she worked around the pelvis and the leg.

"I think it's the spleen or kidneys, or maybe both. There's so much blood in here that I just can't see anything," Meredith explained. "I need Bailey in here."

Penny emerged from the scrub room. "I'm here," she said excitedly.

Meredith shook her head. "Can you page Doctor Bailey? Or even better, go find her. She was supposed to be in the operating room down the hall. Just walk in and say that I need her help."

Penny sighed.

Callie looked at Penny leaving the operating room. "Maybe you should let her scrub in."

"I was going to," Meredith admitted. "But right now she's more help to me getting Bailey than running a suction around here. It's too dangerous and he's already losing too much blood."

"Do you need me to close?" Callie asked.

Meredith shook her head no. "What is going on between you and Arizona?" she asked carefully.

Callie arched her eyebrows. "Nothing. Why?"

"You're lying," Meredith said. "I know you, or at least I'd like to believe that I know you and I know Arizona. We were in the woods together for 4 days and I learned a lot about her. And I know she's not someone that just quits and I know you like fight to get what you want. A break up might be something I understand but you can't deny nothing's happening right now." She used the opportunity where Penny's not around and Callie was trapped in an operating room with her.

Callie chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. "Nothing's happening. Because I am with Penny and I don't cheat. We're friends. We can be friends right?"

"Friends don't listen to same break up songs," Meredith pointed out.

Callie sighed and decided to go with the truth. "I was so happy with Penny. She wasn't from here, she didn't know my friends, my work or how my relationship with Arizona was. She was new and refreshing and I needed that. But when Arizona said she's coming to work with us, I freaked out. And Maggie told me that the story of me and Arizona might be intimidating to her and she only heard rumors and pointed out all the good memories I had with her and it made me miss Arizona. When it clearly shouldn't because I have a girlfriend. But there's nothing going on," Callie rambled and finished with a deep breath. Most of her sentences stuck together as she told them, scared that Penny was going to return any minute now.

"Do you want something to be going on between you and Callie?" Meredith asked sincerely.

Callie never got the chance to answer because Penny returned with Miranda and the surgery continued. She kept stealing glances at Penny, trying to figure out her own thoughts. She liked Penny. She enjoyed her company. But could she love her? Could she make a family with her? Because Callie still wanted more children. But did she want Penny's children? Callie was so unfocused that she accidentally cut her palm on a bone saw. "Fuck," she suddenly hissed.

Meredith, Miranda and Penny all looked at Callie. "What happened?" Miranda asked.

"I was thinking about something," Callie said. "Page someone else to finish this for me please." She stepped back from the patient. She wasn't even sure if all that blood on the glove was from her or the patient. She could only hope the man didn't have any diseases that could transfer through blood. She took her glove off and looked at her cut flesh.

Miranda made sure there was no uncontrolled bleeding so she could move away from the operating table. "Can I stitch you up?"

"Sure," Callie mumbled. She tried to clench her hand into a fist but it hurt too much. "I should have paid more attention," she scolded herself.

"These things happen," Miranda said calmly and pushed Callie in a sitting position on a metal chair. She sanitized the wound and applied a local anesthetic to numb the area. "Was he clean?" she asked.

Callie shrugged and closed her eyes as the needle slid in. "Nothing that would state otherwise in medical records."

Miranda carefully stitched her hand up. "I'm going to draw some blood and test it for everything. You should take a few days off. You can't operate like this."

"I have a busy schedule," Callie said. As a surgeon she has seen horrible things but somehow seeing her own flesh getting stitched up made her nauseous. Afterwards, Miranda quickly took a sample of her blood. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Miranda replied. "Go, get out of this OR. Get some rest and I'll see you when the test results are back."

Callie nodded. "Okay." She needed to get some food in her system. She could go and see Arizona but she already went once and it seemed strange. But she didn't want to just walk around. Her bandaged hand was out of sensation and Callie was grateful for that for now because it was sure going to hurt later. She couldn't believe she was so unfocused. Not even as a resident did she cut open her own hand on surgical tools. She got a sandwich and cookies from the cafeteria and decided to share them with Arizona. Callie felt terrible. She should be saving these cookies for Penny but instead she wanted to eat them with Arizona instead. She walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Arizona said perkily.

Callie entered. "Hi. I got cookies from the cafeteria. I figured you would like some as well."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you." When Callie passed her the bag she noticed her other hand covered in a bandage. "What happened?"

"Uh, I was clumsy and sliced my palm on a bone saw. It's no big deal, Miranda stitched me up," Callie quickly explained.

Arizona nodded. "And why is there a little bandage over your veins?"

"She also drew my blood for tests because I was operating and we don't know if he was clean. Just for safety," Callie admitted. The man looked clean. Nothing that would indicate he had any diseases that Callie could get. But it didn't mean she was not afraid.

"Oh," Arizona whispered, her focus on the television in the corner of the room.

Callie swallowed hard. Suddenly the tension between them grew awkward. "What are you watching?"

"Ellen," Arizona replied and giggled at one of the silly jokes. "She's funny and I never catch her episodes when I'm working."

Callie nodded. "I know. I usually just watch her episodes on Sunday when I have some time." Callie didn't know why they were suddenly talking about Ellen and her show, especially since they rarely watched the show together when they were still a couple.

"When Sofia's playing and there's some time to spare," Arizona joked.

"Exactly," Callie said with a smile. "I just wanted to drop by to see how you're doing. I'm heading home soon because I'm forced to take a few days off," she explained. "Sofia is still coming by later with your parents. She's a total grandpa girl."

"I know," Arizona said and laughed. "The other day she didn't even want to sit with me because dad was feeding her gummy bears and she stayed with him the whole time."

Callie smiled. "She's going to be grumpy when they leave."

"Which is in two days," Arizona said. "Dad's excited to go home and mom is worried that the neighbor didn't do a good enough job on watering her plants," she said which made Callie laugh and Arizona smile. Callie looked beautiful when she laughed. Not that Arizona was allowed to think that way now.

Callie smiled nervously. "I'm gonna go now," she murmured and made a step back.

"Okay," Arizona said with a wide smile.

"Okay," Callie repeated and left Arizona's room. She couldn't believe she was feeling like this. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. She was moving on from Arizona. She was happy without her. Or at least she thought so. Callie made her way to the changing room but was stopped.

"Callie, can I talk to you?" Penny asked. She seemed nervous.

Callie looked around them. "Uh, sure. What's going on?"

Penny took Callie's hand and led her inside of the changing room so they wouldn't be in front of prying eyes. "I'm transferring to Seattle Pres," she said.

"What? Why?"

"Doctor Grey refuses to teach me. And I want to become a great surgeon," Penny explained. "And I'm not respected here, nobody likes me and I'm tired of all the glares and mean looks."

Callie didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to convince Penny to stay or to let her leave? "What about us?" she asked instead.

"Is there still an us?" Penny asked seriously. "Because I know you've been busy but you seemed to be giving me a lot of cold shoulders and when I suggested if I could spend some time with Sofia you started pulling away. We haven't hang out or been on a date since the dinner."

Callie gulped. She didn't think Penny noticed what she was doing. "It's not you, I swear."

Penny laughed. "You don't have to give me the "it's not you, it's me" speech. I get it. Just one question. Are you getting back together with your ex?"

"What? No," Callie said, her voice higher than usually.

"Really?"

Callie shrugged. "Look, we broke up a long time ago. We're not getting back together."

"It's okay, if you are. Because I've been getting these signals from you that you don't want to be with me because you want to be with her. From what I heard your relationship with her had a lot of downs but also a lot of ups."

Callie frowned. "So you're breaking up with me?"

Penny nodded. "I'm sorry, I really am because you're wonderful and you're a great person and you have such great heart but if I don't do this now, you'll do it sometime along the road and we'll only get hurt more."

"Oh," Callie breathed out. "So that's it? We're just done?"

"I'm sorry Callie," Penny apologized quietly. "I don't want to get in between you and your friends and family."

Callie sighed and before she could ask Penny for one final hug the other woman was gone. Great, Callie was single again. She sat down on the bench and took a deep breath. She was alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **This is the final chapter.** This story was completely random and I posted as I wrote. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope it made you feel slightly better through the dark Calzona times. I have faith that one day our wonderful women will reunite. I'm keeping the faith, like Meredith once said.

* * *

Callie took a week off from work so that her hand would have time to heal and she could take a few moments for herself. After the test results came back and she was completely fine she decided to expand her couple days off into a full week off. She dropped Arizona's parents at the airport and then spent the rest of her week on her own. Well, with Sofia. She got one phone call from Maggie who asked her if she was well and one call from Alex who said Meredith made him call her and ask her how she was. Callie was just cleaning around her apartment after she took Sofia to preschool. She had ear buds in her ear and music playing on her phone. The Story by Brandi Carlile was playing and she sang along. "It's true, I was made for you," her voice rang through the apartment. Callie frowned when the music stopped and realized she had an incoming call from Addison. "Yes," she answered breathlessly.

"I'm not even going to ask what you've been doing," Addison said and laughed.

"I'm cleaning the apartment," Callie said. "If I was doing anything else I probably wouldn't have answered."

"Gross," Addison joked. "Listen, has Arizona said anything to you yet? Because she needs to make her decision soon. She was supposed to be coming over tomorrow for a hospital tour and stuff like that just so she could make a decision easier but I haven't heard from her."

Callie's eyes widened. She forgot that Arizona got an offer from LA. "She didn't say anything to me. She was discharged two days ago and I haven't heard from her yet. Call her. She's probably at home."

"Okay, will do. Thanks. How come you're not at work?"

"Because I was clumsy and accidentally cut my hand," Callie admitted.

"What?" Addison sounded surprised. "How does a rockstar with a scalpel cut her own hand?"

Callie snorted. "I was thinking about something else."

"Penny?" Addison took a guess.

"No," Callie admitted. "She broke up with me anyway."

"Now that's a story I want to hear," Addison commented. "But I have about twenty minutes so talk fast."

Callie rolled her eyes. "It's really not that interesting of a story. It was after my clumsy surgery and I was there with Mer and her, anyway after the surgery she called my name and asked if she could talk to me. And then she told me that she's transferring and then I asked her what was going to happen to us and she said I've been distant lately and that was it. She broke up with me."

"She must have said something else," Addison said. "She wouldn't just dump you, right?"

"She asked me if I was getting back together with Arizona," Callie added quietly. "Because apparently I've been spending too much time with her."

Addison was silent for a few seconds. "I have a serious question and you're not allowed to get angry." Callie hummed to let her know she was allowed to proceed. "Do you want to get back together with Arizona?"

Callie took a deep breath. "I don't want to get hurt again," was what she said instead.

"That doesn't answer my question," Addison pointed out.

"I don't know," Callie admitted. "I miss her. I miss being her friend and spending Sunday mornings with her and Sofia. I miss holding her and kissing her. But I was the one that broke us up. She was trying to keep us together."

"And you think that if you ask her she's going to say no because you're the one that ended your relationship," Addison said, gathering that from Callie's information.

Callie nodded. "Honestly, yes. She could have moved on. She didn't say anything but she could have a girlfriend."

"Do you think she'd still be in Seattle if she had a girlfriend and was moving on?" Callie stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Go get your woman before she really is moving here. Because it's an awesome private practice."

Callie laughed. "I'm sure it is a great private practice. Thanks Addie."

"No problem."

They said their goodbyes and hung up on the phone. Callie exhaled loudly, her breath echoing against the walls. She remembered when her apartment was never silent. There was always laughter, someone talking. And when people had time, they came over. But now, Callie was on her own. She only had herself to rely on and maybe that's what she needed. She needed to make sure she was still able to be her without Arizona. She needed to make sure she was able to live without Arizona. And she could. But that didn't mean that she wanted to.

Callie let a day pass. She didn't text Arizona or call her and ask her if she really was going to Los Angeles. It wasn't until she got a text message from her that slight panic washed over her.

 **Cant pick Sofia up, have some plans. Sorry :(**

Callie swallowed hard. It was Saturday. Sofia was having a playdate with Zola and Meredith said they were going to the zoo for a few hours. Was Arizona really moving to LA? She thought that Arizona would at least discuss it with her and not just vanish. Did she tell Sofia? But Sofia spilled all their secrets quickly. Was it a last minute decision? Did Arizona finally decided she was tired of waiting and watching Callie with another woman? So many questions ran through Callie's mind that she had a hard time keeping up with them. Then the next thing Callie remembered was, she was changing out of sweatpants and a t-shirt into jeans and a blouse with a jacket on. What was she doing? If Arizona was at the airport, she was already too late. Callie jumped in her car and rushed to the house she bought with Arizona. It was their home for such short amount of time. With a tree house in the back. There was no tire swing, they never had the chance to buy it. Callie noticed Arizona's car was parked, the trunk opened. She was still here. But she must have been packing.

Arizona walked through the opened front door, car keys in her hand. There was still a slight limp as she walked but her leg was healed and the prosthetic was stable. She closed down the trunk when she noticed Callie standing there. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" She noticed Callie looked worried, anxious. Slightly pale too. "Did something happen?" she asked after she got no reply to her first two questions.

Callie shoved her hands in her jeans' pockets as she started rambling nervously. "I know I can be selfish and I know I am being unfair to you. But I can't help how I feel and I tried not to and I was really happy with Penny, or at least I thought so. I don't want to keep doing this because we are always getting hurt, chasing each other. But I don't want you to move to Los Angeles. I want you to stay here. With Sofia and me. I don't know if you already took the job and I don't expect you to quit it for me. I learned that I can live without you. I can be without you. But I don't want to. I want to wake up every Sunday with you by my side and with Sofia pretending she's snoring in our bed until you start tickling her and she's laughing. I miss you."

Arizona's blue orbs were wide open in surprise and small smile adoring her face.

"You're on your way to the airport, aren't you?" Callie asked nervously.

"I didn't take the job," Arizona finally spoke. "I was Christmas shopping."

Callie blushed in embarrassment and took a step back. She looked down at the ground and gently kicked against the grass. "Oh."

Arizona licked her lips and made a few steps closer to Callie but enough to keep some distance between them. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Callie shrugged, still not making any eye contact. "Calliope," Arizona breathed out. "Look at me." But Callie didn't listen. "I would never take a job so far away without talking to you first. I don't want to be away from Sofia. Or even you. I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"You made me happy," Callie mumbled weakly. "I'm sorry for assuming that you were moving away. I'm gonna go." She wanted to flee and never appear in front of Arizona again.

Arizona couldn't deny that flustered and embarrassed Callie wasn't cute. "Want to come in? So that maybe we can actually talk?"

Callie glanced from where she was standing to the front door. "I don't want to impose."

"You're not. Come on," Arizona said. "I can show you what I bought Sofia for Christmas," she added, knowing it would convince Callie.

"It's not even December yet," Callie said, a smile finally appearing on her face.

Arizona shrugged. "My mom gave me some cash and told me I have to go Christmas shopping early this year in her name, since I've always been doing it last minute. Come inside," she said softly.

Callie chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments. "Okay." She followed Arizona in the house, noticing the limp. "Why aren't you using your crutches?"

"I only went back to close my car trunk," Arizona said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine," Callie replied. Why was she nervous? Did she really think ambushing Arizona thinking she was moving to a different country would go differently? "So, what did you buy Sofia?"

Arizona smiled, her dimples showing. She expected this question from Callie. "I got a bunch of coloring books and crayons with glue and glitter shakers," she said which made Callie laugh. "And she has been asking for that Jurassic world Dino thingy that you can control and I got her that."

Callie laughed, throwing her head back as she finally relaxed. Of course Arizona would get her that. "She's going to love it."

"I got you something too," Arizona said, suddenly shyly.

"Oh?"

Arizona nodded. She walked out of the kitchen, brushing against Callie in process. She reached inside of the bag and took out her desired items. "I know you love your Sudoku but this is an adult coloring book. And a 4-color ballpoint pen so that you don't have to use pencils as well."

Callie grinned. "Thank you. Is this your way of making me stop doing Sudoku forever?"

"I tried," Arizona said and shrugged. Their eyes locked and neither said anything for a minute or two. Arizona finally released a shaky breath. "Do you want to talk now, maybe?"

"If I could say no, I would say no. But I came to your doorstep and I think I owe you this much," Callie said, fidgeting with her hands. "I… I've been feeling so torn lately."

Arizona realized she was going to have to drag some of the words out of Callie's mouth. "Why?"

"Because I miss you. And when I started dating Penny things were okay because she wasn't from here, she was different, she was new. And we finished each other sentences, like we used to. But after the dinner, I realized that maybe the relationship only worked because she didn't know. She got jealous after she heard the rumors. She asked me copiously of times if we're getting back together." Callie felt like none of her sentences made sense. Like she was just making the situation worse between them. "I don't want to be without you but I don't want us to keep hurting each other."

"You can live without me but you don't want to," Arizona added, realizing what Callie was trying to say.

"Exactly," Callie whispered. "And I know I'm overstepping. And I'm leading you on and I don't even know if you've moved on because it would be so naïve to think you'd wait for me forever when I so clearly broke us up."

Arizona nodded. "I tried moving on but I realized that I don't have to have another girlfriend to be happy for you. Calliope, if those years we had together is all we will ever have I'm okay with that. You gave me so much. And I will always love you."

"You're not mad at me?" Callie asked surprised. She kept leading Arizona on and then breaking up. They had sex before their last day of therapy and then Callie said she wanted them to break up the next morning.

Arizona laughed. "Of course not. How can I be mad at you when you gave me so much love? I know we fought and I know I did some terrible things that I'd do anything to take them back. But you gave me a family. Sofia. I never imagined myself with a child and now I feel like there's so much love in me for her. I never thought I'd get married and our wedding was beautiful and I'll never forget it. I could keep going on. But no, I'm not mad. You wanted to love yourself and you wanted me to love myself first."

Callie let out a shaky breath. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?" Arizona asked.

Callie blushed. "I don't want to make you do anything."

"You're not making me if I'm willing," Arizona said. She had a slight idea on where this was going.

"Would you come over tonight? So we can have dinner with Sofia? I know she's been missing you and it might be nice to spend some time together," Callie said in a rushed breath.

Arizona shot Callie a dazzling smile. "I'd love to. But how about you and Sof come over? So we can make dinner here and watch a movie together before she goes to bed?

"That sounds good," Callie murmured. "So how come you couldn't pick her up if you you're already home?"

"I wanted to go back to the mall and stock my fridge. I haven't lived in a house for a while and my roommate ate everything," Arizona explained.

Callie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You have a roommate?"

"An intern. I believe he's the one that slept with Maggie. But he said he's moving out soon because he found a better place," Arizona said and laughed at Callie's shocked face. "I can live with a guy, you know. And we don't really see each other. Or talk to each other. He just contributes to bills and sometimes buys groceries."

"That's a nice roommate," Callie commented. "Are you sure he won't mind me and Sofia here?" What Callie really meant to ask was if Arizona even wanted them here.

"I want you and Sofia here," Arizona said, reading Callie like an open book. "As long as you want to be here."

"We want to be here," Callie said softly. A small puff of air escaped her mouth. "Why are you being so wonderful and patient to me? If it was me in your shoes I would have yelled. Freaked out."

Arizona met Callie's eyes, a smile never leaving her lips. "Because some time ago I thought that I needed to be with someone to feel whole. That if it wasn't you, I needed someone else that would at least remind me of you. And I realized that I only need me. But having you and Sofia made me a better me. So, I understand how you're feeling."

Callie chuckled. Arizona put it in words perfectly. "I don't want to start something, anything, and then realize that maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"We can't know unless we don't try," Arizona breathed out.

Callie felt a heat in her cheeks but to Arizona it wasn't noticeable. Instead she uttered out, "do you want to go the store? For groceries?"

And they did. They went shopping together, which they haven't done for a really long time. It was either just one stopping at the store after work or on the day off but they never went together anymore. And they talked. About unimportant things but it made them happy. They created their own little bubble and Callie was afraid Sofia was going to pop it with her questions on why they were suddenly having a dinner at mama's and why didn't mama come over anymore. Callie picked Sofia up from Meredith's after the nap the girls had since they were walking all morning. Sofia was thrilled that they were all spending time at the house and she could play in her tree house with her moms watching. "Can I play?" Sofia asked sweetly.

Arizona enjoyed that through the kitchen window she could see Sofia playing in the backyard and kept an eye on her. "Sure. But when we call for dinner you have to come inside."

Sofia nodded obediently and skipped outside.

"She's so happy here," Callie murmured. "She loves the tree house."

"I think she's happy because we're both here. But she does love the tree house. I had to search for her once because she didn't answer to my dinner yells and then I announced I was going to call the police and she almost jumped down," Arizona said and laughed.

Callie laughed along. "She does always come back dirty when she spends time with you."

Arizona shrugged. "We like playing in the mud."

"I'm certain you like playing in the mud. Not so sure about Sofia. And she told me you made her an army tent."

"Dad made it," Arizona corrected her. "We spent a night in it but there was just so much bugs and the ground was cold so I kicked in the tent and said that the wind knocked it down."

Callie snorted before laughing loudly. "You and your hate for camping."

Arizona didn't say anything. Instead they made dinner together. They worked so well together, with barely any words, comfortable silence and their moves synchronized.

"Sofia!" Callie called out as she slid open the door leading to the backyard. "It's dinner time. You promised you wouldn't hide." She heard some grumbling and muttering before Sofia appeared, a small tear in her long sleeved t-shirt from climbing and a scratch on her arm. "Aw, look at you. It's like your living in the wildness."

Sofia giggled. "It's okay mommy. It doesn't hurt," she said. "Can you read me Cinderella?"

"Before you're going to bed," Callie promised. "Go wash up." She watched Sofia skip up the stairs while she prepared the dining table. It was just so easy to be with Arizona and Sofia. But Callie didn't want this to be an experiment. Because experiments fail. She wanted this to be her daily routine. Making dinner with Arizona and watching Sofia play.

"You okay?" Arizona asked. She called out Callie's name but got no reply and found her staring at the table with a daydreaming look on her face. She walked closer and gently touched Callie's arm.

Callie nodded, coming out of her thoughts. "I'm good." Arizona pulled her hand away but Callie caught it with her own hand and pulled Arizona into a hug. She just needed to hug her.

Arizona tensed at first but as Callie's arms wrapped around her, she relaxed and sighed softly against Callie's neck, her eyes closing even if just for a moment.

Callie pulled away, bashful smile on her face. "Sorry," she apologized. But then she realized she didn't mean it. "I'm not actually."

Arizona laughed. "It's okay. I'm not sorry either."

They ate dinner, Sofia chatting most of the time. She told them everything that happened in the zoo, what she and Zola had for lunch which changed to what Sofia had for lunch in preschool and then what her favorite preschool activity of the week was and why. She babbled so much she barely managed to eat some dinner in between. Arizona didn't say anything, just enjoying her daughter talking and it appeared Callie was the same way. After dinner it was bath time and then Sofia was tucked in her bed. "Cinderella," she screeched on top of her lungs.

"I got it," Callie said, waving the book and trying to soothe Sofia. She laid down next to Sofia. "Are you ready?"

"No. Mama read it too," Sofia demanded and crossed her arms over her chest. Which meant that she wasn't going to sleep unless her wish was going to come true.

Arizona heard Sofia to her bedroom. She was glad for crazy intern hours because it meant her roommate wasn't going to be coming home tonight. She entered Sofia's room. "I'm here. Let's read your book." She sat down on the other side of the bed.

"One page each," Sofia said.

Callie started reading the story, Arizona quickly following her onto the next page. They were only halfway through when Sofia's head fell to the side, her hand falling from the book she tried to hold onto. Just to be safe Callie read another page.

Arizona gently pressed a kiss on Sofia's cheek. Luckily the little girl inherited her mother's sleeping habits and not even the sound of a pager could wake her up. She carefully got up from the bed and stretched her back. "Do you want to take a bath?"

"What?" Callie asked, her eyes wide. "Like together?"

Arizona laughed. "No. I meant if you want to take a bath. You looked tense and I just thought it would help."

Callie blushed. "Oh. I can make my own bath, thanks though."

"Let's make a deal. You search for your clothes, I think some are still here, and I make you a bath and then we can go to sleep because we're both tired. If you're not comfortable, you can leave or sleep on the couch," Arizona explained.

"I'm comfortable," Callie admitted. "I'll go search for my clothes then." She managed to find a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt she was able to use as pajamas and when she got back in the bathroom the room was lid up with candles and the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles. Callie sat in the warm water and closed her eyes. She spent nearly an hour in the bath, adding hot water so she didn't get cold. When she got out of the bathroom, she entered the bedroom she once shared with Arizona. She only wanted to say goodnight and sleep in the second guest room. But Arizona was asleep in the middle of the big bed and something just pulled Callie in. She tucked the blanket around Arizona's side and hugged her from the other side. Arizona hugged Callie closer, gentle breath blowing against her neck that lured Callie to sleep.

Arizona woke up the next morning feeling different. She felt warmer. Her eyes still closed she stretched her leg and let out a groan of satisfaction. She blinked a few times, her eyes landing on Callie's face. She looked so peaceful as she slept, her features relaxed. Arizona smiled, loving how their bodies fit. She glanced at Callie's parted, full lips. She couldn't remember their last kiss. Well she could and she definitely did remember it but she never imagined that their last kiss would be their last kiss. And she refused to leave it like that. Arizona scooted closer and glanced at the lids covering Callie's eyes before looking back at her lips. Gathering enough courage she placed her lips on Callie's. The gentlest touch that made butterflies in her stomach flip. She was ready to pull away when she felt herself being kissed back. Callie was kissing her back. Arizona's heart sped up as she placed one hand over Callie's heart to feel it beat against her palm.

Callie thought she was dreaming at first but when she flexed her toes she realized she wasn't dreaming. Arizona really was kissing her. She didn't know why but it didn't matter. And then they slowly pulled away. "Morning," Callie's raspy voice whispered in the quietness of the room.

"Morning," Arizona whispered back. She couldn't handle Callie's intense gaze and with flushed cheeks she buried her face in Callie's shoulder.

Callie smiled. Her smile only widened when tiny feet hitting the ground were getting closer. Sofia quickly opened the door and climbed under the covers until her head was blocked by their moms' tight embrace. "Mommies," she whined.

Arizona laughed and pulled away from Callie to create enough space for Sofia. "Morning princess. How did you sleep?"

"Okay," Sofia replied. "Morning mommy."

Callie kissed her nose. "Morning baby. Want to sleep some more?" It was Sunday after all. They had nowhere to be. Sofia nodded, happily sandwiched between her moms. Callie found Arizona's hand under the covers and intertwined their fingers. This was home.


End file.
